Ninjago- Not Average
by LeonardoTheLeader
Summary: Kai wakes up one morning knowing the day is . . . different. But what does Kai mean by different? Kai begins to have visions of the future and becomes injured. What will happened to the peaceful world of Ninjago? (I own cover image)
1. What Kind of Day

Chapter One  
What Kind of Day

Kai's P.O.V.

Peace has once again returned and Chen's snake rise was put to an end. Garmadon sacrificed his life to stop the evils rise and was gone in the end. Lloyd didn't want to except it and is now doing better, it has been two months. For the City of Ninjago it has been slow. Nothing happened. I wanted to see Serpentines or the Overlord believe it or not. I wanted to fight evil and get into situations were I would need my brothers to stand by my side. If we were luck we would stop a mugger every few weeks.

I woke up this morning knowing today was going to be different. I sprang up from my bed and ran to the bathroom. If today was different I want a head start. I brushed my teeth and looked at my reflection. Is today going to be a good different day or a bad different day? What kind of day is today?

My reflection became really interesting to the eye and staring at it drew me deeper in thought. I snapped out of it when I saw my eyes flashed red and I dropped my hands to my sides from the sink counter. A image flashed in my head along with the color changing from my eyes. The image with a city, most likely Ninjago City, citizens running and screaming in terror.

My mood quickly changed from confusion to excitement in seconds flat. That image showed that something amazing is going to happen for me. There was going to be action bigger than a normal alley mugger. People were running! Muggers didn't do that to a street of people.

Another flashed of red tinted my vision for two seconds and I backed up into the wall behind me in surprise. This flash was just red. It had no image in it. It kind of spooked me. I had my hands flat on the wall and stood still for awhile. I stared at my reflection more and noticed my eyes flicker red every second or two. Something was not right about today.

Another flash of red covered my vision drawing my hands to my head. Each flash gave a pain in my head. I clenched my teeth. The flashes sounded like nothing but it gave off a sick feeling on your stomach, a heart aching burn, the stabbing pain in my head and the jello feel in the legs.

A flash blinded my sight for longer than the other times. I wanted to scream for help, for it to stop. But my throat was caught still in time as the pain grew terribly unbearable. I dropped to my knees and squeezed my eyes shut tight. It didn't nothing but it was the pain in my head. My entire body ache with the pain from my head.

Another flash not of red but of black. The pain was at its peak and my body shot forward far from my control but from the pain. My head hit a cold hard surface and everything was gone.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning to a 'thud' sound. I didn't think about it much and sat up on the top of my shared bunk. I shared with Zane and I begged a ton and managed to get the top bunk. Cole and Kai shared a bunk and Cole was on the top bunk. I scanned the room quickly and saw Cole still asleep and Zane asleep under me, Kai's bed was empty.

I softly landed on my feet and looked around to see if I woke the others. I didn't so I stood up straight. I saw the bathroom light and I figured Kai was getting ready for the day. I walked to the doorway and saw the unexpected. I saw Kai lying on the ground unconscious with blood on the ground, the blood coming from his forehead. I screamed in fear and surprise. This was not what I was expecting when I heard that 'thud' sound.

I heard Cole complain from the wake up call and I kneeled next to Kai. Kai was shaking lightly and was kind of pale.

"Why did you have to scream like a girl Jay?" Cole commented and I grew nervous for Kai.

"Get in here now!" I yelled and I heard a sigh from outside the room. I heard foot steps and a gasp.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?!" Cole asked and I stood up and put my hands on each side of my face not daring to see Cole and Zane's reaction.

"I don't know! I found him like this!" I said and stepped back from Kai's body. Zane walked passed Cole and I. He kneeled down and pulled Kai in his arms.

"Grab some bandages Jay. Cole take him to his bed and try not to get blood on the sheets. I will inform the others." Zane instructed with his mechanical voice and passed Kai to Cole. I opened up the cabinet and looked through it. I grabbed a roll of bandages and a gauze.

I walked back to the bedroom were Cole was holding Kai's head up with his hand making sure blood didn't get on the sheets. I set the bandages and gauze next to Cole and ran back into the bathroom and get a rag. I wet the rag with warm water and ran to Cole who cleaned the blood with it. His head had a red bump on the very middle of his forehead and blood running from it.

When the blood soaked into the rag it bleed a little but not a ton. Cole put a gauze over the bump still holding his head up with his other hand. I grabbed the bandages and wrapped Kai's forehead going over the gauze. I stepped back and Cole softly placed Kai's head on the pillow. Cole grabbed the rag and the extra bandages and walked to the bathroom.

I stood alone in the bedroom till,

"Oh my gosh! Kai!" A female voice ranged and I turned to her. Nya ran to her brother and hugged his body. A tear ran down her cheek and I looked back at the door. Zane walked in along with Lloyd and Sensei Wu. They walked over to me and Lloyd looked worried.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked and I looked over at Kai.

"I walked into the bathroom and found him unconscious." I explained and saw in the corner of my eyes Cole walk out of the bathroom.

"I think he fell and hit his head on the sink." Cole explained and Nya sat next to the bed that had her brother in it. Sensei Wu stroke his beard and Zane still with a silver body and bright blue eyes hummed in thought.

"I believe Kai did not fall." Zane said and walked in the bathroom followed by the others and I, and Zane stood in front of the sink. The pool of blood was cleaned from Cole. Zane stared deep into the mirror and leaned close to it. The moment grew awkward and everyone looked at each other. Zane stood normal again and looked around the room. "He was in pain and hit his head on the sink."

"How do you know Zane?" Cole asked and Zane turned to everyone in the door way.

"My six sense helped me know that Kai is in pain before he hit his head and it had to be the sink that gave him the bump on his head." Zane explained and everyone nodded knowing not to question a nindroid that knew what he was talking about. Everyone walked back to the bedroom, out of the bathroom.

Sensei Wu left the room to mediate. Zane left to make breakfast. Everyone switched to their day time clothes. Lloyd, Nya, Cole and I sat in the bedroom waiting for Kai to wake up. Because things were different without him. Without him the day would be slow and boring. Everyone stayed silent, even I was. What I saw really creeped me out. I didn't know what could lighten the mood but a simple smile. So I gave it a shot and received three smiles in return.

* * *

**Hey reader! Why look at this?! A new fan fiction?! Is it real?! Yes yes it is. I have originally started writing the fan fiction on deviant art and it was suggested to put here. I was going to wait longer for this to come out but I was anxious. So here it is! **

**Please comment and follow for more and I try to post a chapter every weekend. I will post the other two chapters today but I will have a time separation. Thank you so much for reading it means so much to me. Till next time, peace.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader **_

**What is your favorite Ninja? Why?**


	2. Wonders

Chapter Two  
Wonders

No One's P.O.V.

It has been four days since Jay found Kai unconscious. Kai never moved, twitched, moaned or even wake up. He just lied on his bed motionless. He breathing was normally and every morning Cole changed Kai's bandages.

Every hour or two everyone switched shifts on watching over Kai. Sometimes it was more than one person watching over Kai. Cole and Nya seemed to watch over him the most. Jay only did once, Lloyd did a few times as did Zane.

Jay had been feeling that he could have prevented the accident. He has been staying away from Kai and from the guilt. The nights were hard on him. Jay would eventually turn and look down at Kai. He just wish he would wake up already.

That morning Zane was making breakfast and everyone was pumped. Zane was planning on pancakes and bacon. Cole decided to watching Kai while everyone ate and when someone was done they could switch. They agreed that Kai would not be alone just in case he woke up with confusion or he hurt himself.

Cole sat on the other bed that was owned by Zane. Kai continued to lay still and motionless. Kai was probably starving in his dreamless forced sleep. Cole looked at his hands and played with them. As leader he had a lot of weight on his shoulders.

Minutes passed and Jay finally came in and Cole walked do it for food. Jay was convicted to go and watch over Kai. He didn't want to but the others said he did it the least and it was his turn. Jay just sat on Zane bed and stared down at the floor.

He thought about what it would be like from Kai at the moment. Indescribable. Jay curiously looked up at Kai and watched his chest rise and fall. He suddenly watched his chest jerk upwards and Kai mouth open. Jay has finally seen something new from Kai. Jay stood up and walked to Kai's bed.

He stood next to the bed and watched Kai as he began to breath through his mouth. Jay heard a gasp of air be taken in by Kai and a shaking hand move towards his bandaged forehead. The hand felt the bandages and the hand fell on the pillow. The hand became and fist and Kai groaned in pain.

"Hey Kai it's fine." Jay said and got on his knees beside the bed. Kai's breathing quickened as he woke up more. Kai head throbs with each heart beat in his ears.

"Somethings wrong. . ." Kai whispered and turned on his side to face Jay. Kai opened his eyes, "Somethings wrong. What day is it? How long has it been?!"

Kai quickly sat up and Jay was going to force him to lay down but that is what he has been doing for four days. "Slow down Kai you just got up. I am going to get the others."

Jay ran out off the room to the kitchen and stopped at the doorway. All eyes were on him and Nya stood up. No words could form in his mouth so he nodded and everyone stood up and ran to him. "Wait! Go slow on him. He just got up."

We all ran to the room and slowly walked in. Everyone smiled to see him and Kai looked confused and irritated.

"What day is it and how all has it been? Jay wouldn't answer me." Kai pulled his legs to the side of the bed and quickly stood up. He stopped when his legs gave out.

"Hey hey hey. Kai stop your going to hurt yourself." Cole said and helped Kai to the bed. Kai sat on his bed and everyone came in the room more.

"Don't you think I already hurt myself?!" Kai said in rage and pointed at his forehead. Kai turned to Zane. "Zane you have to listen to me. Something is wrong. I saw it! The screaming and running." Kai looked down and put a hand on bandage on his forehead.

"Screaming and running? Did you see a vision?" Zane asked and Kai stood up again nodding and Cole quickly caught him again. Cole put him on the bed. "Hmm interesting."

Jay stepped up and kneeled next to the bed. "Can you tell us what happened in the bathroom, Kai? I found you bleeding from your forehead."

Nya came and sat next to Kai and rubbed his back. Lloyd, Cole and Zane sat on the bed in front of Kai.

"I woke up in the morning and felt something. . different. I went to go to the bathroom and get ready and I couldn't look away from the mirror." Kai said and thought to himself. "The mirror."

Kai quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom not falling. Many 'hey's and 'no's were heard. Everyone piled in the bathroom and saw Kai leaning close to the mirror. Cole, Jay and Zane looked at each other. Lloyd walked up to Kai.

"Hey Kai. What are you doing?" Lloyd asked. Kai looked to everyone.

"This morning when I looked in the mirror my eyes kept changing red and showing me images." Kai leaned in the mirror again and suddenly Kai's body jerked back and hit the wall. He slide down it and sat on the floor. "Oh my god. That was way more violent as the past ones."

"Kai are you really okay?" Nya asked and got on her knees next to Kai. Kai rubbed his forehead and kept eyeing Lloyd.

"Yes I am for now. I don't know about Lloyd though." Kai said and every pair of eyes but Kai's were on Lloyd.

"What?" Lloyd asked and Kai shrugged.

"I can't say it may affect the future. It is what Sensei Wu does." Kai says and Zane walked to the other side of Kai and helped him up Jay got his other side and they took him to his bed again. Everyone exited the bathroom but Lloyd.

'What is going to happen to me?' Lloyd thought to himself and left the room.

Lloyd walked to the mirror and stared at himself and walked out of the room. Kai was back on his bed.

"To answer your previous questioned Kai it has been four days since you hit your head." Cole spoke and Kai nodded his head.

"Tomorrow. ." Kai whispered but all heard.

* * *

**Hi guys Chapter Two is here! I was so thrilled to see and read the reviews just from the first chapter. It really warmed my heart.**

**Shout out to-**

**Ninjagymnastgirl**

**AwesomeAuthor13 **

**CrazyNinjagoFan1**

**PrincessMialyn **

**Thank you so much you guys I really appreciate it.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_

**What element would you be if you were a ninja?**


	3. Little Talks

Chapter Three  
Little Talk

No One's P.O.V.

The ninja have isolated Kai in the bedroom to calm down and in an hour the room was silent. Everyone assumed Kai was finally resting or asleep. The other ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu talked about Kai's condition.

"Alright everyone so we all know how Kai was hurt we just need to figure out how hard he hit his head." Cole said as he walked around the deck and everyone else sat or stood listening.

"I believe Kai is fine and he is actually having visions." Zane spoke out and Sensei Wu nodded and was about to add something but Jay interrupted.

"I think Kai has a concussion." Jay said standing up and looking serious. These were moments to remember when Jay was serious. It was funny in Lloyd and Kai's case.

"Kai may have seen the future of tomorrow as he has told. Kai seemed as if it was going to mean the peace will be disrupted and Lloyd could get injured on the way. We must be careful and begin training as we once did." Sensei Wu announced and a few groans were heard from the ninja but Zane.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

I might have fallen asleep for a few minutes but woke up from violent growling and a pain in my stomach. My hunger was worse than I thought. I was hoping I could sleep it of but with a few days of being unconscious I was sure I wasn't ready for sleep just yet.

I groaned as the pain in my head grew worse. I curled in a ball on the bed and held my head. Normally I wouldn't show my pain if I was in any but this was different. I was in extreme pain and I didn't want to leave the bed. I groaned and a tear slide from my right eye. Pain killer would be would be a dream come true but it was in the bathroom where the mirror was.

I wish someone would break it for me. It showed me terrifying images, that I once was excited for, and they couldn't erase from my mind. I groaned and put my feet on the floor. I knew I couldn't walk but I was going to give it a try. I walked an hour ago but it drained my energy. I stood up and my knees shook like expected. I walked a few feet then dropped to my knees in pain and energy loss.

I growl came from the back of my throat and I crawled to the wall. I stood leaning on the wall and I stumbled into the bathroom. I avoided the mirror and went for the cabinet. I opened in up and found pain killer. I put two pills in my palm.

I grabbed a glass and stood in front of the sink and didn't dare the lift my head. I filled the glass with water and turned away from the mirror. I lifted my head and put the pills in my mouth and gulped some water down with the pills.

I leaned on the sink and relaxed a bit. The pain slowly went away and a small smiled crept on my face but quickly disappeared when a soft whisper was hear behind me or probably in my head.

_"Turn around Kai . . ." _The whispered taunted,_ "You know you want to see more."  
_  
I shook my head, "No... Stop doing this to me. I don't want this." I begged almost to myself.

_"Turn around."_ The whispered ordered and I couldn't help but turn around with my head down. _"Good." _The whisper sound young and pleased.

"Leave me alone." I whispered and clenched my teeth.

_"I can't just yet Kai." _I whisper was so soft I was surprised to hear it myself. _"Look in the mirror Kai."  
_  
"No." I spat and turned to the door.

_"Kai . . . You can't leave yet."_ The whisper was louder than before and sounded desperate. Kai walked to the door best he could to seem tough to whatever he was talking to.

"Yes I can. I control my life not you.. thing." I said and stumbled out the bathroom. Right when I crossed the door frame my headache was back and the pain killer failed me.

I thought about what happened. I talked to something in there. Was it the mirror? I took slowly shaky steps to my bed and curled in a ball for what felt like my safety and covered up in the blanket.

_"Kai . . You can't escape." _The voice whispered and I sat up.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted maybe a bit to loud and scooted into the corner with the blanket on my legs. I brought my legs closed and put my hands on my ears. My breathing went harsh and the last thing the voice said echoed in my heads.

_'You cant escape.' _

I started to cry and my breathing was unbalanced. I haven't cried since my parents . . yeah no. I felt someone shake me and I didn't opened my eyes or move my hands from my ears. I went to the corner more and buried my face on my knees moving my arms around my legs.

"Kai what happened?!" Cole's voice filled my ears blocking out the repeating words. I could only manage to said three words.

"Smash that mirror."

* * *

**Chapter Three! Yeah! I am really thankfully for all the reviews, favorites and follows. It moves me incredibly and it helps knowing when I have people who are interested and ready to read what I have! The next update would be this weekend or next weekend. We will see. That is all for now. Thank you all again. Peace.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_

**What is your favorite color?**


	4. The Little Things Are Painful

Chapter 4  
The Little Things Are Painful

No One's

For the rest of the day Kai slept and the ninja trained preparing for the "danger" that was to come. Nya looked over her Samurai X suit to see if it remained in good condition. As the ninja trained every once and a while they would look down the hallway where the bedroom door sat. After a while the ninja went to retire to bed as did Nya and their Sensei.

During the night, Zane stayed up watching over not only Kai but everyone. Being a nindroid he didn't need sleep. Zane's functions eventually grew slow and he fell in a pleasant sleep. Zane drifted to a dreamless sleep in the last hour of the night.

Zane woke up suddenly to the sound of weight shifting. In the chair he uncrossed his legs and his head came off his hand. Zane opened his eyes quickly and turned his head to see that Kai was awake. Zane smiled at the tired fire ninja.

"Hello Kai." Zane whispered and Kai rubbed his eyes.

"Hey." Kai said and brought his legs to touch the floor. Kai looked to his brother and Zane could immediately find the emotions he felt. Zane felt the sadness, confusion, anger, and terror in Kai. Zane sighed.

"Can we talk?" Zane more ordered than asked and Kai stood up understanding that the room they were currently in could wake four others. Zane started to walk to the bathroom and Kai froze at the door. "What is wrong Kai?"

"I don't like this room." Kai answered quietly and had his head down staring at the floor. Zane felt the terror in Kai grow.

"Please Kai, I understand. Come talk to me." Zane whispered and held out a hand. Kai slowly lifted his head and Zane saw a tear escape Kai's eye. Kai took Zane's hand and walked in. Zane closed the door with his free hand and put it on Kai's shoulder. "Tell me everything that happened again, slowly and calmly my brother. I need to know what happened yesterday as well."

Kai released Zane's hand and looked at the floor again. Kai let out a long breath he was holding from when he walked in. Kai backed up to the wall and sat against it. Kai looked at the floor ignoring Zane's gaze. Kai was silent and Zane got on his knees in front of Kai.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked and put a hand on Kai's knee. Kai was still silent and Zane was patience with him. Kai's expression changed to anger and the terror lessoned. Kai made fists.

"Leave me alone.." Kai nearly whispered and Zane was taken back. Zane removed his hand form Kai's knee.

"What?" Zane questioned in surprise. Kai was still looking at the floor and Zane was stunned by the way his expression quickly changed.

"Get out off my head!" Kai shouted and gripped his hair. Zane quickly covered Kai's mouth.

"Do you want to wake the other?!" Zane whispered shouted at Kai. Kai looked up at Zane and his face changed from anger to terror again.

"Do you hear it?" Kai whispered. Zane thought for a minute and listened to the silence.

"I hear nothing my brother. What are you hearing?" Zane put his hands on Kai's and removed them from his hair.

"A voice. It keep telling me to look in the mirror. . . Saying I can't leave. . I-I can't escape." Kai said and Zane was shocked. He was about to respond but Kai opened his mouth first. "I am starting to think I should look."

Zane breathed slowly, "Kai it is your decision not mine."

Kai nodded lightly and Zane stood. Kai sat still and Zane walked to the mirror. He looked in and stared. Staring. Staring. Zane stopped looking and turned to Kai. Kai sat crossed legs and staring into space.

Zane looked back to the mirror and placed a hand on it. Zane's hand went hot from the touch of the mirror. Zane shot is hand back and turned to Kai who was staring right at him with red eyes.

"Kai . . ." Zane whispered softly and Kai stood up. Kai walked to Zane and his hand snapped to Zane's silver neck. Kai attempted to choke Zane and Kai's eyes remained red.

"Perhaps you forgot I do not need to run on air." Zane said and pushed Kai away with his foot. Kai stumbled back and Zane noticed Kai's eyes flash from red to normal and back to red. Zane knew his friend wasn't in control and he couldn't hurt Kai. "Kai fight it."

Kai frowned and stood up straight. Kai walked up to Zane and Zane raised his hands as in defeat not wanting to injury his already injured friend. Kai turned away from Zane and looked into the mirror. Zane knew by the whole scene and how Kai was. It was not good for him to look in the mirror.

What triggered Kai to look in the mirror was touching the mirror. Meaning destroying the mirror wouldn't be easy if keeping the sanity of their friend was important.

Kai breathed out and his body slouched. He closed his eyes and have a minute he lifted his head.

"What happened?" Kai asked and Zane walked to his side. Zane put a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"You tried to choke me." Zane said with a small smirk and Kai huffed.

"Pfft- everyone knows nindroids don't run on air." Kai stated.

"As I said brother." Zane said and Kai sighed.

"I'm sorry." Kai said and Zane looked at him. Kai was avoiding the mirror. "Oh my goodness can you shut up for one minute!"

Kai gripped the counter with one hand and looked down at the floor. Kai put the other hand on his head.

"Can.. we get out of here?" Kai asked and Zane knew the voice in Kai's head must be annoying him.

"Yes. We will have to tell the other what happened and before that will have to prepare breakfast before Cole wakes up." Zane said and the two left the bathroom. The ice and fire ninja didn't notice the mirror was left behind with a red glowing hand print where Zane pressed his hand.

* * *

**Hi guys! Chapter four! So I typed chapter four today and thought up an idea. Every Friday I am going to update the fan fiction or soon than Friday. So thanks for reading so far and I will update soon.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_

**What do you think the visions Kai is having is going to lead up to?**


	5. It Begins Now

Chapter 5 

No one's

After what happened with Kai in front of Zane, they told the others and Kai stayed quiet. Kai was embarrassed and scared. The image he got when he was with Zane was a man with a whisper in his ear.

The man in the image was pale and wore a black shirt that was tore on the ends. The man had a creepy grin burning into Kai's skull. His hair was a dark brown almost black and cut short. He had bushy eyebrows and a goatee. The whisper he heard must have been his name.

_Charlie_

Two hours after what happened, Kai spent time by himself knowing something would happen soon. Kai sat at the sail and leaned on it. He thoughts jumbled like a bounce house. At times his chest would ache and he would lean forward and hug himself. When the pain was gone he would sit back like nothing happened. That was only the beginning.

"Kai?" A voice called from behind Kai and the sail. Kai recognise the voice as Zane's and relaxed a bit.

"Yeah?" Kai answered not turning to him. Zane walked next to Kai and sat next to him.

"You know I am not mad at you from early." Zane stated and Kai nodded.

"Yes but I still feel bad. Do me a favor. When I ever try to hurt you guys or everything _changes _don't hesitate to stop me." Kai said and Zane tilted his head.

"When you looked in the mirror, what did you see? It is obviously affecting you." Zane put a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai did want to answer but didn't want to replay the image in his head. He didn't want to mess the future. If only... "Kai?"

Kai still was silent and pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. He put his head on his knees. "If only it was that easy Zane... to end it all. But no one will listen. I am suffering, Zane. I want it to stop. The whispers gone and the horrible things out. The terrible screams of... you guys and it is haunting me. I can't sleep with the fear of him coming back. I am losing my self in my mind Zane. I can stop it but I need help. The mirror needs to break. . . I am dying in this torture of my own life."

Zane was taken back at what Kai said and crawlsed to sit in front of his friend. Zane was on his knees in front of Kai and put a hand on his chin. Zane lifted his chin and looked in his eyes. Zane moved his hand on his knee and Kai kept his head up.

"Who is _him_?" Zane asked and Kai shivered and looked down again.

Kai sighed, "All I can say is his name is Charlie." Kai gasped at the pain in his chest and he hugged his chest.

"Kai!" Zane said in surprise and put his hands on his shoulders.

Kai growled, "No Zane!" Kai jerked his body away from Zane and lied on his side groaning in pain. Zane stood up and didn't know what to do. "Zane... kill me before it is to late!"

"I would never do such a thing Kai!" Zane shouted to him and Kai got off his side. The pain stayed but lessened.

"Then tie me!" Kai shouted back and stood up, crossed his arms over his aching chest and leaned his back against the sail. Zane hesitated. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ZANE! You can't hesitate!"

Kai moaned after the shout and his head dropped and eyes closed. Kai laughed creepy and Zane walked back away from him. Kai's arms fell to his sides and his head shot up. Red eyes and pale skin took Kai over.

"Kai.." Zane whispered in regret and Kai laughed.

"It is too late for him.." Kai smiled and walked to Zane. Kai's ssmiled faded and eyes closed. He dropped to the ground and groaned. "Zane..tie me before I am gone.."

Zane was mixed with emotions and didn't hesitate this time. Zane ran a grabbed a spare rope at the rail. He ran to Kai who stood up against the sail now. Zane tied Kai to the sail and tied the ends tight.

"Thanks Zane.." Kai said barely above a whisper. Kai dropped his head and moaned. "Get Sensei.."

Zane nodded and ran to Sensei Wu's room. Zane knocked quickly and didn't wait from a answer. He opened the door himself and went up.

"I am sorry Sensei but we have a big problem." Zane bowed slightly and ran out the door. Sensei Wu followed Zane out and Lloyd caught his eye on the two running and followed. Sensei Wu and Lloyd saw Kai tied to the sail.

Lloyd gasped, "Who tied Kai to the pole?!"

"I did what was necessary. Kai?" Zane called and Kai didn't. Kai had his head drooped and eyes closed. "Kai?"

Zane kneeled in front of Kai and looked up at his face. Kai suddenly gasped and his head shot up. He breathing was quick and his eyes darted around. Kai turned his head to Sensei Wu.

"Who is Charlie?!" Kai shouted and Sensei Wu mouth dropped. Then Jay and Cole walked out on deck.

"Looks like someone got tired of Kai's attitude." Jay commented and Cole high fived him. Kai glared at the two and switched his attention back to Sensei Wu.

"Who is Charlie?!" Kai shouted and everyone but Sensei Wu was confused.

"He lost his marble..." Jay whispered to Cole who smirked. Kai's eyes flashed red.

"I swear to god I'll you two first!" Kai gasped when his eyes turned to normal. "Sensei.."

Sensei Wu sighed, "A long time ago back to the time of the First Master of Spinjizu a man named Charlie was friend with the Spinjizu Master. They were rivals at everything as friend are. One day Charlie grew jealous of the power his friend had and tried to take it. Charlie failed and was banished to the underworld. Numerous times he tried to escape the underworld but died trying."

Kai panted and looked in his Sensei's eyes. "He's in my head."

* * *

Nya On Bounty

Nya was off in the boys bedroom cleaning up their mess. A mountain of dirty sticky clothes in front of the buck beds. Nya felt she needs a gas mask to just go near it. Nya sucked in a deep breathe and walked near it.

"Nya! Come quick!" Jay's voice stop her just in time and Nya took a big step back. Nya breathed in the cleaner air and walked out of the bedroom. She then felt something off in her heart. The words Jay said repeated in her head.

Nya ran through the hallway and to the deck. Her eyes immediately landed on Kai tied up. She felt her heart drop and all eyes were on her. Kai looked upset and Nya noticed everyone backed up to give the siblings space.

"Kai what-" Nya was cut off.

"Nya, I don't have much time. I need you promise me you will not put yourself into any kind of danger and listen to what Zane says, I don't trust you with Jay or Cole. I-I'm sorry." Kai said quickly and Nya shook her head.

"What the heck is going on?!" Nya shouted and ran to Kai. Zane and Lloyd grabbed Nya's arms and pulled her away from Kai. "No! You can't do this!"

Nya struggled in their grip and Kai dropped his head. Everyone was about three yards away from Kai. It was clear to all eyes that Kai was shaking, Kai closed his eyes. Kai's breathing was scratchy and his body slumped under the ropes.

"What is happening to him . ." Nya whispered and Zane leaned close to Nya as she stopped struggling and they let go of her.

"Kai's mind and body is being taken over by evil." Zane whispered to her and she let out a cold breath. The wind started to pick up and Kai with everyone else's hair blew with.

"Can't we stop it?!" Nya shouted and took a step towards Kai. Zane grabbed her arm.

"I am sorry Nya." Zane said and pulled her back to him. Zane hugged her and shield her head from looking at Kai. Lloyd stood in her view just in case. Cole stepped towards Kai to get an update.

"Kai you there?" Cole said softly and Kai didn't move but Kai opened his mouth.

"I...will kill you all!" Kai's head shot up and exposed his blood red eyes. Cole stepped back quickly. Kai tried to lunged at everyone struggling in the ropes. Nya looked up from Zane's comforting hug but only saw Lloyd's back.

Kai dropped his head again and closed his eyes. He stopped struggling and moaned. He brought his head up slowly and opened his eyes to reveal the still blood red eyes. "Nya.. untie me." Kai's voice was convincing but off.

"Do not do it Nya. It is a trick." Zane whispered in her ear and Nya rested her head on Zane's shoudler again.

She cried, "It sounds so real." Nya whimpered and tears ran down her cheeks onto the Titanium Ninja. Zane hugged her much like Kai would do for the brother sister bond. Zane was not her brother but they were family and he was given the task to protect her.

"It will be alright Nya." Zane rubbed Nya's back and Kai's rolled his eyes.

"If you take me to the mirror I will return your friend." The fake Kai said and Sensei Wu glared at him.

"Who are you?" Sensei Wu ordered and Kai laughed evilly.

"I am Charlie."

* * *

**I want to start off by saying sorry for the late update. I got sick and I am very busy. I have been typing this right before school and any second I get I type. Friday after school I have a dance so I will not be able to post then. I decided I would post every Monday and see how that goes. I would have the weekends and weekdays then boom every Monday would probably be better for my schedule. That is all for now, thank you for reading.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_

**What do you think makes this mirror so special and why is it acting up now all the sudden?**


	6. Twist of Actions

Chapter 6

Kai's P.O.V.

It was the worst feeling ever imaginable that it should never be imagined. I was trapped in my own body to watch the scared and panicked looks of others because of the way you were being controlled. I was scared of myself and could see and hear everything. No matter how much I tried to scream or move to my desire, I only spoke and moved to what Charlie did. Since Charlie was in control I focused on trying to simplying making a facial expression that would show the others I was still here.

I heart ached to see Nya upset. I wish I could do something. I was relieved to see Zane stepping up to take my role as wished. I couldn't trust Cole or Jay to watch over Nya because their hearts set out for her. Lloyd may have been our size and technically our age but he still had the heart of a little kid.

"Take me to the mirror!" Charlie commanded through my mouth.

_"I hope they do what I said before and break it." _I thought and I knew Charlie could hear because we shared a mind.

"Would you shut it?" Charlie whispered and I noticed Lloyd opened his mouth a gap. He turned around to Nya's side and whispered something in her ear. She lifted her head from Zane's shoulder. Zane turned his head to face Charlie.

"Why do you want the mirror Charlie?" Sensei Wu asked and Charlie smiled.

"You will find out and I can guaranteed your friend will return." Charlie looked at each face. "Would you like that Kai?" Charlie whispered.

_"I'd rather have us both go down!" _I shouted in his head. Charlie dropped his gaze from everyone.

"Why that isn't smart." Charlie said a bit louder then a whisper.

Lloyd nodded and Nya stood behind everyone now. Zane stood in front of her now.

"Kai?!" Lloyd shouted and Cole, Jay and Sensei Wu stared confused.

"That's not my name boy." Charlie snarled and Lloyd drew his eyebrows inward. I knew what he was doing. I focused on a reply.

"Kai answer me." Lloyd ordered and Sensei Wu nodded.

"Don't you understand Kai is gone!" Charlie shouted then laughed.

_"I am not gone." _I repeated in my head and Charlie started to bang his head on the pole behind him.

"Kai!" Lloyd shouted and I took a deep breath from my control. Charlie stopped banging his head.

"Shut up kid!" Charlie yelled and Lloyd looked hurt and defeated. That triggered me.

"A-A Ninja...never quits." I struggled to said through Charlie's wall. Charlie's head dropped and we panted.

"I don't know how you did that but it was a waste of time." Charlie snapped not bothering to whisper. He brought his head up and everyone had a smiled on their faces. That warmed my heart and I smiled through Charlie. Charlie growled and frowned. Charlie had complete control again.

"Take me to the mirrror or I kill Kai!" Charlie grew furious and everyone's smiles broke. My heart stopped for a second. Sensei Wu looked to each of his students and then to Charlie.

"Alright." Sensei Wu said and Cole walked forward.

"What if.. Charlie tries to kill us?" Cole pointed out and I couldn't help but look from the corner of my eyes and check on Nya.

"Oh please that would slow me down!" Charlie rolled his eyes and Cole stepped back. Zane walked to the sail and untied the ropes. Charlie dropped to his knees. Jay was about to help him up but remembered that it wasn't the Kai he knew. Charlie stood and stretched. "Its been a while since I had a body!" Charlie snickered.

_"I wouldn't get used to it." _I commented through my head and Charlie started to mimic what I said with his hand. Charlie quickly looked to Zane.

"Where is the bathroom?! The one I tried to choke you in!" Charlie shouted and Zane's eyes widened.

"That was you?" Zane questioned and Charlie faced palmed.

"It was the early stages of me taking him over but he doesn't remember it. Moving on!" Charlie clapped his hands and Nya shivered.

_"Another reason I hate you Charlie. You tried to hurt my friend! I swear if you try to touch them I will get rid of us both if I have to!"_ I shouted in my mind I gave us both a headache. Charlie grabbed his head with his left hand.

"My goodness..someone knows how to rant. Give me a headache why don't you." Charlie groaned and I wish I could smirk.

"We didn't say anything." Jay said and Charlie dropped his hand to his side.

"Maybe it is the friend you are missing?" Charlie said with a surprised face acting like he didn't know then turned serious again. "Where is the bathroom?!"

Cole sighed and started to walk down the hallway. Charlie smiled and laughed slightly. I started to panic. Charlie was going to release himself into the world and it was not going to be good for anyone, bad or good.

I tried my best to take control of my body again. Lloyd was the reason I had control for a few seconds. He looked lost and I had to lead him. I accomplished that and was trapped back in my mind.

Charlie and Cole walked into the bathroom and I felt my heart dropped.

_"This is where it all ends..."_ I said in my mind and Charlie smiled looking in the mirror.

"I wouldn't be upset Kai. You will get to see your friends again and live without me finally." Charlie put his hands on the sink and everyone was at the doorway now.

"What do you mean live without him finally?" Nya said and Charlie looked at her through the mirror.

"I was the one who made him bang his head on the sink. I gave him images of the future. I was trapped in that mirror." Charlie smiled to her and Nya covered her mouth with a hand and gasped. "And now I will release myself."

Sensei Wu gasped, "No." Charlie brought his hand to the mirror and a hand print glowed red.

"I want to thank the robot for setting everything into motion for me." Charlie winked to Zane and I realized what he meant. When Zane touched the mirror he let Charlie out even more than before. Zane understood the same time I did.

"Oh no." Zane said softly and Charlie laughed.

"Oh yes, you let me out and I could take control of your friend." Charlie informed the others and the hand that was still raise about to touch the mirror inched closer.

"Stop him." Sensei Wu said and I grew slightly relieved. Jay and Cole ran and grabbed Charlie arm.

"Bad idea." Charlie said still holding his smile and with his other hand he grabbed Jay's head and slammed it into the sink. Jay collapsed to the floor and Cole gasped. Zane ran over and grabbed his arm stepping over Jay. Lloyd grabbed Jay and pulled him to the door. Nya got on her knees and looked over him. Charlie with the arm that was free he punched Zane in the chest. Zane twitched and remained still. Charlie kicked Cole in the leg and Cole's grip loosened. Charlie punched Zane in the chest again and he twitched. Zane's eyes flashed off and he fell backwards. Lloyd ran and caught Zane. He brought Zane to the door next to Jay and ran to Cole. Lloyd grabbed his arm and tugged. Charlie was pretty strong but I felt what he could not. Pain.

I was done with Charlie. He hurt my friends and I couldn't let him hurt the rest. I grew angry at Charlie and felt my hair go on fire. Lloyd and Cole gasped and knew I was particularly in control. They let go of Charlie who had control of the left arm. I brought my right arm and grabbed my left arm that was trying to get the mirror. The pulled back and planted my foot on the wall next to the sink. I pushed against the wall and flew back and hit the wall behind me.

"You fools are wasting time!" Charlie shouted and I held myself against the wall by putting my foot on the sink.

"Break that mirror!" I shouted and my hair went back to normal instead of being on fire.

"You know what happens if that mirror breaks Kai!" Charlie smirked and I looked in the mirror. One eye was red and the other was black.

"You will be killed." I said and everyone that was awake stared at Charlie and I. Jay and Zane remain unconscious.

"So will you." Charlie turned his head and everyone saw how my eyes were.

"As long as your gone Charlie." I flashed a smile to everyone and Lloyd looked concerned. "Help would be useful guys."

Cole and Lloyd ran to me and held both arms against the wall. I sighed and our headache grew worse.

"Kai explain what is going on." Lloyd ordered but I couldn't find my self to explain anything.

"I don't think I will be in control for much longer guys. I need you to smash the mirror." I said looking into both their eyes. A almost scared look flushed over my face, Charlie's emotion.

"If you break the mirror you kill your friend!" Charlie countered and the trapped feeling returned to me. I was lost in a body. Lloyd's and Cole's gripped lessened hearing the consequence of breaking the mirror. Charlie quickly pushed against the arms holding him and I held my breath. Charlie quickly reached to touch the mirror. A tear stuck at the end of my eyelash. I used what I had left in me and curled my hand into a fist. I pounded my fist into the glass and it shattered. Everyhing was dark then on.

* * *

**Hi readers! I seriously almost cried writing the end of the chapter. To be honest I was going to have Charlie succeed but I felt my heart leaned to a sad ending. Next chapter will be posted next Monday! Toodles!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	7. Looking Down

Chapter 7

No One's P.O.V.

Nya was in agony, crying waterfalls over her brothers still lifeless body. Lloyd sat outside the bathroom against the wall and Cole was patching Jay's head just how Kai's was. Sensei Wu was looking over Zane and waited for Nya to snap out of her funk or Jay to become conscious to fix Zane.

Cole finished patching Jay up and figured he wouldn't wake up for awhile because his head was his hard then Kai. Cole picked Jay up in his arms and carried him out. Cole put Jay on Zane's bed which was the bed under Jay's. Cole went back in and opened up Zane's chest. Wires were disconnected to things and that was all that was seen.

"Nya? Would you come and fix Zane?" Cole asked softly. Nya now sat against the wall with her knees close to her and her head rested on her knees. Nya's eyes never left Kai and tears still went down her cheeks. As a response she turned her head to Zane and eyed him.

_'This wouldn't take long.' _Nya said in her head and crawled to Zane. She looked inside and sighed. "It is nothing serious."

Cole and Sensei Wu sighed in relief. Lloyd crawled in the doorway and watched as Nya begin to fix Zane. Nya connected a few wires here and there and his chest came to life with a glow. Lloyd slightly smiled and Zane opened his eyes to see Sensei Wu, Cole and Nya over him. Lloyd wasn't in view from the doorway.

"I am alright." Zane said and Cole helped him sit up. Zane saw the still scene in front of him. A broken mirror with glass everywhere and Kai lying still. From what Zane could see no breath came from Kai. Zane filled with sadness and patted Nya's back. Zane turned to Lloyd in the doorway and noticed he didn't see Jay anywhere. "How is Jay?"

Lloyd pointed behind him, "He's rested in your bed." After Lloyd said that a sound of something falling on the wood was made near Kai's body. Zane went to Kai's body and looked around the room. Zane grabbed Kai's hand and to his surprise he felt a pulse.

"Nya!" Zane called in delight and Nya was confused. Nya crawled to Zane and Zane signed for her to touch his wrist.

"I already did Zane.." Nya sighed and turned to walk back to the others. Zane grabbed her wrist and Nya sat down. She touched his wrist and felt a beat. Nya opened her mouth to say something and she started to cry. Zane looked to the others.

"Kai is alive." Zane told and Lloyd ran into the room. Lloyd crouched next to Kai. Nya gave Lloyd his hand and Lloyd felt.

"How is that possible?" Lloyd smiled and a groan was heard from the one and only fire ninja. Everyone smiled and Sensei Wu and Cole made their way around Kai. The Ninja, Samrai and Sensei stared down on him and Kai shot up breathing heavy. Nya hugged Kai and everyone else backed up.

"What.." Kai asked confused about something. He noticed the hug and hugged back. Nya pulled away and Kai started to examine himself. He looked up at everyone and his blacks eyes have returned. "I... I am not supposed to be alive.."

Nya frowned and crawled to sit in front of him. Nya looked in his eyes as he stared start now. "I am glad you are though." Nya said with a smiled for him and Kai brought one corner of his mouth up. Kai looked at the ground and saw the broken mirror.

"I don't understand though. If the mirror broke I was supposed to go down with Charlie. If I am here he should have a body now. But I broke the mirror with... my hand. If I touched the mirror he was released and I broke the mirror we both died. I touched the mirror and broke it. We both got what we wanted!" Kai said standing up and looking to where the mirror was. "I broke the mirror and he got out from the touch. Ohh I am so stupid!"

Kai held his head and everyone was catching on. Nya put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Kai are you alright?" Nya asked and he relaxed under her hand. He put his hands on the sink and closed his eyes.

"I... saw this happen but I didn't know what happened at the time. Now I know, I made a stupid mistake." Kai said softly and Zane and Cole noticed that Lloyd walked out. Zane went to the door and saw Lloyd holding Jay's hand with his head down. Zane walked out and Cole followed.

"It will be alright Lloyd." Zane said and Lloyd looked up. Lloyd nodded and looked at Jay. "Something is on your mind."

"Yeah... remember Kai had a vision and we asked if he was okay? He said he was okay be he didn't know about me. It just has me on edge about if something happens. Now that we know Charlie is out there I know this isn't over. That was just the beginning." Lloyd explained and Zane turned to Cole who looked back. Kai stood in the doorway hearing everything. Nya and Sensei Wu stood behind him.

"I think I should tell you guys what I saw in my visions." Kai said and Lloyd snapped his head up. Everyone looked to Kai and he wobbled to his bed. Zane noticed the way he walked.

"You alright Kai?" Zane asked and Kai looked to the floor when he sat down. Kai was silent and Zane looked to Nya. She put a hand on her cheek and shocked her head. After a minutes an answer arose.

"No.." Kai whispered and Cole sat next to him. Cole put a hand on Kai's back.

"We are here for you, Kai." Cole smiled and Kai nodded. Kai took a deep breath and started.

"The first vision I had was of Ninjago City and there were people screaming and running. The second was of a dark shadow looming over Lloyd and screams." Kai paused and Lloyd drained of color. "The third was me leaning over the sink with the mirror broken. The fourth was a image of Charlie and a whispered of his name."

"Seems like there is no order to the visions." Sensei Wu commented and Zane nodded. Lloyd got what he wanted, answered. And now he wasn't sure if he wanted them.

Cole rubbed Kai back and Cole looked to the others then back to Kai. "What happened when we found you crying?" Kai twitched at the question.

"Charlie is talking to me about how I should in the mirror and he forced me to. I ended up crying from the things he said and what I saw." Kai said and shivered.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Cole whispered and Kai slowly nodded.

"I... had a vision and there was blood on my hands. Charlie's voices whispered... you killed him." Kai said and Cole looked from Kai to Sensei Wu. Their Sensei nodded to Cole and walked out.

Kai looked at the floor and ignored everything else that happened that point forward. _'I'm a murderer...'_

* * *

**Hey people! Chapter seven! I want you guys to know rright now I am not the type of writer to kill a main character. So boom! Kai is okay! *hugs everyone***

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	8. Drained

Chapter 8

No one's P.O.V.

The ninja and Samurai left Kai with Lloyd and the unconscious Jay and were going to piece together everything that has happened. The group stood at the front of the deck to not disturb Kai and Jay. Nya, Zane Cole sat down and Cole had a notepad on his lap.

"Kai said if he was alive then Charlie has a body." Nya said and Cole nodded and wrote on a notepad. "Cole also list all the visions Kai said he had and put a star next to the ones that already happened."

·Ninjago City people in terror

·Dark shadow over Lloyd

·Kai looking in broken mirror*

·Charlie and whisper

·Blood on Kai's hands and voice

"Cole how many visions happened?" Nya asked frightful and Cole sighed. Not a good sign.

"One out of five, it is only going to get worse." Cole said and he put his head on his hand. He throw the pencil down in mixed emotions.

"I believe preparing for the worst would do best." Zane's statement got Cole to pick up the pencil.

"Like how?" Cole asked and Zane hummed.

"Next time we go to a mission we can either leave Kai or Lloyd behind. Jay has no choice but to stay." Zane said and Cole was aboutt o write but stopped.

"Which vision should it help?" Cole questioned and Nya looked between the two.

"The dark shadow over Lloyd." Zane answered and Nya stood up.

"I'm going to check on the guys." Nya said and she started off for the room before Zane or Cole could say much.

"That was weird and so sudden. Should we follow?" Cole asked Zane shook his head.

"Nya can handle it." Zane said and Cole nodded not keeping his eyes of the stairs in the hallway. "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah." Cole turned his head back to Zane. "Now where were we?"

* * *

Boys Bedroom

Nya walked through the hallway and peeked into the bedroom. She saw Kai lying on his side in blankets and Lloyd sitting in a chair near his. They were quietly talking ti eachother and Nya couldn't hear what they were saying. The two must have not heard her because they continued to quietly speak. Nya closed the door and knocked as if she just got there.

"Come in." Lloyd's voice was heard through the door. Nya opened the door and walked in. She saw Kai still laying down in the bed and Lloyd in the chair. Jay unconscious on Zane's bed underneath his own.

You alright Kai?" Nya asked and Kai moved his head to look more at Nya.

"Yeah. I just feel drained from Charlie." Kai said and closed his eyes. Nya looked into Lloyd's eyes and Lloyd shrugged.

"Kai, before you get to sleep, do you want something to eat? Lloyd you too." Nya asked and Kai opened his eyes.

"Yes please." Kai mumbled and closed his eyes once again.

"Sure." Lloyd nodded and crossed his legs on the chair.

Nya smiled, "I'll be back." Nya closed the door and walked from the hallway. She saw Zane and Cole talking over things. Cole turned to Nya and stopped his pencil.

"So what happened?" Cole asked and Zane turned to Nya.

"Oh Kai is tired from Charlie and is falling asleep. I am going to get them something to eat before Kai falls asleep.

"Rice would do well for the two. Would you like help?" Zane asked and Cole quickly turned to Zane.

"I'm alright Zane. Thanks though." Nya nodded slightly and walked to the kitchen.

Nya grabbed a pan and a package of rice. She turned the oven on and out the pan on top. Nya poured the rice in the pan and got a cup. She filled the cup with water and dumped the water into the pan. Nya got a long spoon and stirred the rice. After several minutes the rice absorbed the water and the rice was done.

Nya got two bowls and filled them with a fair amount of rice. She put a pair of chop sticks in each bowl. Nya smiled and took one in each hand. Nya walked out the kitchen and again got Cole's attention.

"Hey Nya you need help?" Cole questioned and Nya shooked her head.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Nya said and continued to walk to the room.

"Say hi for me!" Cole whispered shouted and Zane smiled.

"Me as well." The nindroid said and Nya smirked. She walked down the hallway and saw the door open a crack. With her foot she opened the door more for herself. Nya walked in slowly noticing Kai asleep. Lloyd was on the verge of sleep and Nya tip toed. She out the rice bowls on a drawer and walked to the door.

"Thank you." Lloyd whispered and Nya turned to him.

"No problem. Oh Zane and Cole said 'hi'." Nya walked out of the doorway. She started to slowly close it and and Lloyd nodded. Lloyd closed his eyes and Nya closed the door.

Nya walked back on the deck and Cole and Zane talked softly. Zane smiled to her as she sat down with them.

"We have a few thoughts about the vision Kai had with the blood on his hands." Zane said and eyes of the Samurai grew.

* * *

I am so sorry for the late update! I had Memorial Day so I decided to push this back one day then I was busy. I feel bad and I am sorry. I really hoped you like the chapter!

_~LeonardoTheLeader_

What is my favorite Ninjago song? Make a question.


	9. Non-stop Voices

Chapter 9

No one's

Nya sighed when the door closed and she leaned on the wall. Jay was on her mind. He wasn't awake yet. First Kai and now Jay, the boy her heart is leading towards. Sure Cole had muscles and cute and all but Jay had something Cole didn't; humor and true feelings. Cope did like her but not as much as Jay did. Nya choose.

Nya smiled at that but was worried how Cole would think. She sighed again and walked on deck. Nya decided to wait and that Jay should know first. Nya walked up to Zane and Cole and sat next to Zane.

"Ok what do we got?" Nya said and Cole did a quick scan over the notepad.

"Ok so we figured we couldn't stop the visions because it is the future and preventing to may lead to it. We don't exactly know now." Cole said and Nya nodded.

"So we doomed.." Nya said and Cole sighed. Zane looked at Cole and then to the floor.

'Yeah.' and a 'Yes' came from the two and Nya sighed for the third time in the past few minutes.

"What now?" Nya asked and rested her head on her hand.

"Well we need a clue or more help." Zane said and after a scream was heard. The scream came from the bedroom. The three got up and ran to the room. When the door opened Kai was sitting up on the bed and the chair Lloyd was sitting in was tipped over and Lloyd was on the floor panting. Jay stayed unconscious.

"What happened?!" Nya said and Cole went to Lloyd. Zane fixed the chair and Nya sat on the bed next to Kai. Cole helped Lloyd to the chair and Lloyd's breathing was harsh.

"Shadow over Lloyd." Kai said and Nya looked to Lloyd. Lloyd had his head in his hands and tried to control his breathing. Cole crouched in front of the chair and rubbed Lloyd's knee.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked standing behind the chair with his hand on the back. Lloyd took a deep breathe and looked up.

"Yeah. That just scared me." Lloyd said and for some reason looked over to Jay quickly. Lloyd sighed then looked to Kai. "Was that what the vision showed you?"

Kai nodded, "It was exact. Lloyd are you feeling alright?" Kai asked and Lloyd looked mad for a second.

"Yeah I am fine. The shadow looked like it was three dimensional and I though it was going to grab me." Lloyd felt a chill go down his spine. Just then Sensei Wu came in.

"Is everyone alright?" Their Sensei asked and a few nodded answered then the air felt dense like hundreds of people were in the room. The room felt uncomfortable for the Sensei and an off feeling was given of by the green ninja. Sensei Wu walked to Lloyd and Cole stood up and walked out between the two. Lloyd stared straight ahead of him now looking up at his Sensei. Sensei Wu put the end of his staff on Lloyd's chin and lifted it. "I need to talk to you alone."

Lloyd made fists and Kai and Sensei Wu were the alone ones who saw it. Lloyd relaxed and stood up. Sensei wu walked out and headed to his room. Lloyd followed behind and Kai let out a breath he held.

"I sense Lloyd lied about being alright." Zane asked and Kai looked down. Cole sat on the chair and looked to Kai.

"Do you know what happened?" Cole asked and Kai looked up. Kai looked uneasy and some what scared.

Kai sighed and stared explaining.

* * *

Flashback to minutes ago

Lloyd was eating from a bowl of rice Nya give and smiled as it was warm. The air behind Lloyd grew cold and he didn't turn. It felt like someone was standing there maybe even leaning on him. Lloyd stretched his arms forward and put the bowl back on the drawer. Lloyd sat up and the feeling stayed. Then Lloyd felt uncomfortable.

"Kai...wake up..." Lloyd whispered and Kai didn't stir. Lloyd felt sweat drip from his forehead. Lloyd said in a normal tone voice, "Kai wake up." Kai stirred and moaned. Lloyd saw at the corner of his eye Kai sit up.

"Lloyd.." Kai whispered and Lloyd didn't move, didn't respond, didn't want to see. Lloyd started to shake and the leaning feeling got stronger.

"Kai what is it..." Lloyd whispered and Kai started to pull his blankets off. Lloyd turned his head to Kai and saw blackness behind him. Lloyd breathing grew worse and he turned his head more. A shadow that looked like a person in bigger size stared down at Lloyd. Lloyd felt his chest tighten up then the shadow whispered.

_"I'm coming for you.."_

Lloyd tumbled out of his chair and screamed his heart out. He screamed from terror and . . . pain. Lloyd saw the shadow turn to a blur and floated to Lloyd. It disappeared above him and Kai just sat very still in shock. Lloyd was the only one who heard the shadow whisper. Lloyd felt he could barely breath and he sat up panting.

* * *

Kai looked down and thought to himself. Nya looked in Cole and Zane's eyes one at a time. Cole moved his feet uncomfortably.

Cole then cleared his throat. "That means two out of five." Cole said and Zane kept his eyes on Kai. Zane then suddenly stood straight up more cautious and Cole saw him jerk. Zane turned to face Jay and walked to the bed. Nya and Cole watched him walk over while Kai was glaring at the floor.

Zane looked down at Jay then closed his eyes. "I sense something is wrong with Jay." Zane opened his eyes and watched Jay closely. The hand closest to Zane twitched into a fist for a couple seconds. Zane noted it and grabbed his hand. Jay's hand twitched numerous times in Zane's. Jay's chest twitched with a uneasy breath. Jay's breathing was now sloppy and Jay's hand twitched again.

"What is wrong with him?" Nya asked and Cole stood from the chair. Zane looked from Jay and turned to Cole. Zane didn't say another but he showed Cole a worried look. That was all Cole needed to make Cole run to his side. The two looked down at Jay as he twitched and his breathing was harsh.

Nya stood and walked halfway across the room where the chair was. Kai continued to look down and Nya knew something was going on with Lloyd, Jay and Kai. Nya didn't know what to do anymore so she walked out of the room to get so air

Inside, Nya leaned on the wall and blocked out the worried voices from inside the room. Nya then heard a voice coming from Sensei Wu's room. Nya curiously walked down the hallway slowly to listen.

"I told you! I am fine and I don't know what you are talking about! Just shut up! Shut up all of you!" Lloyd spat and covered his ears. There was bags under Lloyd's eyes and he was shaking from what was happening within.

"What is happening then." Sensei Wu said and tapped Lloyd's head with his staff.

"Voices! Yelling at me. Like what Kai was going through.. This is horrible!" Lloyd shouted and his hands dropped from his ears and made fists. Nya knocked as if she just got there and Lloyd fell over in fright.

Sensei Wu looked to the door. "Yes Nya?" Lloyd sat up and had his head in hands and the shaking was violent.

"Something is wrong with Jay." Nya said and she held in her tears best she could. Sensei Wu stepped up to her.

"I will see what I can do. Watch over Lloyd for me." Sensei Wu ordered and he ran down the hallway. Nya walked in the room and stood in front of Lloyd. She was about to hold Lloyd hand and comfort him but Lloyd jerked back and scooted away.

"Lloyd its okay. I promise." Nya said and walked slowly to him. Lloyd didn't move and stared at Nya as if he was going to hurt her. Nya wasn't scared and walked to him. Lloyd softened his face and Nya crouched in front of him. Nya smiled and Lloyd stared. Then Lloyd just hugged Nya and started to cry.

"I am scared... Nya I haven't been scared seen I had the fight my father..." Lloyd sobbed and Nya was shocked. Nya rubbed his back and Lloyd let out the tears. After several minutes he stopped and was about to fall asleep.

"Lloyd.. what do the voices say?" Nya asked softly and Lloyd was now lying on the floor with his head on her lap.

"You knew." Lloyd said and didn't get angry he was actually glad. "The voices say to hurt people. To hurt my self and they try to convince me Charlie is the good one. Charlie is the opposite of trustworthy. He is a liar. Don't listen to anything he says." Lloyd said with a yawn. Nya's eyes widened and she ran her fingers through his hair helping him relax.

"I won't. Just rest Lloyd." Nya said and minutes lately Lloyd was asleep. Nya smiled and lifted his head. She calmly rested his head on the floor and Lloyd did not stir. Nya stood up and walked out of the room. She stepped down the hallway and noticed the voices inside the bedroom were calm now. She peeks in the room and saw Kai still with his head down in thought. She saw Zane, Cole and Sensei Wu looking over Jay.

"What's going on?" Nya asked and Zane turned to Nya. Zane turned to her with an emotionless face. That scared Nya. Zane turned back to Jay and Cole grabbed her wrist and pulled her over. Nya couldn't believe what she saw.

* * *

**Hahahaha cliffhanger! Hey everyone! Your Monday special is here to bring another chapter of Not Average! I am very busy in my life for a while so if the chapter is late are never comes next week, sorry. Thursday and Friday are Finals, Friday I also have an assembly for my choir after school. Saturday I have a friend end of the year party. Sunday is empty. Monday finals. Next Tuesday I going to Slash Kingdom field trip and I can go back after school if I want. Next Wednesday at school I have a BBQ. Next Thursday then is my last day of school and it is a half day. That is it for now. Thanks for reading and Peace.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	10. Nightmare of No Kind

Chapter 10

No One's P.O.V.

Nya looked down on the bed and saw Jay with his eyes open. He was awake but not himself. Jay hugged a blanket with his eyes unfocused and mumbling silently to himself. Jay just stared up and didn't in knowledge their presence. Nya was about to hug him just hanging onto the fact he was awake but Cole put his arm out in front of her stopping her.

"He had a seizure and woke up from it. He doesn't seem to be himself." Cole whispered and Nya stayed put. Cole dropped his arm and Jay twitched once and mumbled more. Kai looked up slightly and could see fragments of Jay through the group.

Jay flinched twice, "Charlie?" Jay said so softly it almost didn't hit their ears. Kai stood up and heard what Jay said.

"What?!" Kai said loudly and pushed through the group. Kai gripped Jay's shoulders and pulled him up to look in his fuzzy eyes. "What about Charlie!" Kai shook him and Zane and Cole grabbed Kai's arms. Cole and Zane dragged Kai to the chair. He was forced down and again he looked to the floor.

"What was that about Kai?!" Cole stood in front of Kai and put his hands on his hips. Cole glared at Kai even though he had his head bowed.

"This is important let me see him." Kai said and looked up. Zane stepped aside and Cole crossed his arms. Nya stepped aside as well as Sensei Wu. Cole sighed and walked out of the way and dropped his arms.

"I swear if you hurt him!" Cole said and Kai rolled his eyes. Kai stood up and walked to Jay.

"I won't Cole." Kai said and sat on the bed. Even after shaking him, Jay was still acting strange. Staring up unfocused, hugging the blanket and mumbling things. Kai waved a hand over the front of his face. "Nope nothing." Jay didn't flinch or blink.

Kai grabbed Jay's wrist to feel the pulse. Fast to slow back to fast then to slow. Kai sighed and dropped his hand on the bed. Kai leaned his head next to Jay's to listen to clear the mumbling.

"...Kai..." Jay said quietly and Kai gasped but didn't move. "...blood...murderer...murderer..." Jay started to repeat the words and each time louder. Kai felt his heart ache and sat up. He crawled to the other side of the bed. "Murderer! Murderer!" Jay sat up and stared at Kai. Jay gasped and held his chest. Jay panted and hugged himself. Jay looked up a bit and looked to each person in the room. His eyes stopped at Kai. "Where is Lloyd?"

Jay had his eyes back to its crystal blue but yet he was still seemed strange. "He is asleep in the other room. Are you alright?" Nya spoke up and Jay waved the question off. Jay looked at Kai.

"What happened to the mirror?!" Jay asked and Kai was creeped out by the fact Jay just mentioned the mirror. Kai breathed out slowly.

"I broke it." Kai said and looked down playing with his thumbs.

"If you broke it how are you still alive?" Jay asked and flinched. He hugged his arms close.

"I was gone but I realized I broke the mirror with my hand." Kai said and the hand that broke the mirror he had make a fist and stretch out.

"I knew it." Jay said and rubbed his eyes. "Can I talk to you in private?" Jay asked and Kai turned to Nya. Nya nodded to him and Kai nodded back.

"Alright." Kai said and Cole, Zane, Nya and Sensei Wu walked out. Kai looked at Jay and he again twitched. "Are you really okay?"

Jay took a deep breath and looked up. He made fists and calmed himself. "I'm not okay." Jay said through is struggle to keep it steady. "I had a nightmare of a vision. I know you know about it."

Jay glared at Kai and he immediately regretted his friends and family leaving him. "W-what was it about?" Kai hesitated and Jay squinted his eyes.

"How I thought you could keep your fire under control and your short temper handled. I was so wrong to think you could handle being a ninja, a brother, or even be on the good side." Jay said and Kai felt heart broken. Kai didn't like the way Jay was acting and knew it wasn't the true him.

"Jay something is wrong and I can help you. Just say the word." Kai said and Jay squeezed his eyes tight. He growled and his breathing grew harsh.

"I can't believe you!" Jay said and flung his arms out to Kai. He pressed his palm against Kai's mouth and the other hand grabbed tightly on Kai's throat. "I will do what it takes!" Jay whispered screamed.

Kai's eyes when wide and he felt a headache form. His face slowly turned blue and Kai punched at Jay. The blue ninja had his knees on Kai's legs so the fire ninja could only punch. Kai was stronger than Jay but he couldn't seem to move him away. Kai felt his adrenaline flow in late and pushed Jay's hand off his mouth.

"..h-heelllpp!" Kai cried hoarse and his arms dropped weakened out of breath. Jay took both hands around Kai's neck and the two rolled off the bed. Kai closed his eyes and was about to lose the last bit of energy. The door kicked open and Zane jumped forward. Jay was pushed of Kai in seconds and Kai's gasped for breathed weakly. Zane held Jay down on the bed and Jay struggled for freedom. Cole ran in seconds later to the almost unconscious Kai.

"Kai!" Cole shouted in surprise and crouched by Kai. He checked his pulse, slow. Cole sat down and brought Kai's head onto his lap. Cole whispered things to calm Kai and to help his catch his breath. Zane tackled Jay on the bed and the blue ninja was finally held with both arms behind his back.

"I WAS ONLY HELPING LLOYD!" Jay shouted and Lloyd in the other room had his eyes snap open. Cole noticed a bruise start to form around Kai's neck. Jay struggled and didn't stop.

"What happened?!" Cole ordered for an answer and Kai closed his eyes. Kai breathed slowly as his throat stung.

"He... lost it." Kai let out and shook. Jay made a V with his eye brows and twitched again. Lloyd now stood in the doorway and looked at Kai.

"Oh my gosh.." Lloyd gave out a whisper and Kai went to sit up. Cole put his hands on Kai's back to help him. Lloyd looked to Jay that had his arms held behind his back by Zane. Jay looked up and when he saw Lloyd something went off. Jay started to struggle again and got his arm free. He kick Zane away and ran to the door. Jay grabbed Lloyd's wrist and dragged him on deck.

"Everything is going to be okay Lloyd. Its just something is wrong with Kai and we need to go." Jay said to Lloyd he looked over the edge and held Lloyd's wrist. "Ready?"

"Ugh...I don't understand what is going on.." Lloyd said and Jay looked in Lloyd's eyes.

"Good.." Jay said and he jumped off the Bounty bringing Lloyd with. They landed in water far below and Lloyd broke the surface. Jay came up second.

Jay started to swim and his bandage on his forehead was soggy. Lloyd was about to protest but figured with Charlie running around he had to keep an eye on Jay, especially if he was injured. But what they didn't know was that Charlie watched their every move.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I posted I little late. So I have a reason. I typed the whole chapter on Sunday and it was way better then this one. I typed for hours and hours and I was very priud of my self. I type on a different app so I had to copy and paste so when I went to do that I meant have accidently hit cut and backspace so it was all gone Sumday night. I got so mad I was just going to wait till next week for a chapter post. I worked all Monday in my free time and it is Tuesday morning now so I own up my free time. It is the same chapter just less detailed and I am sorry for that. It was either I little late chapter or no chapter. So sorry guys amd thank you for reading.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	11. Above Water

Chapter 11

No One's

Zane quickly ran through the hallway and up the stairs. On deck he saw no one and turned looking everywhere. Zane was in panic and a faint sound of water breaking came to the nindroids ears. Zane ran to the edge and saw ripples in the water. Lloyd and Jay's heads popped up and Zane ran to Sensei Wu's room. Sensei Wu and Nya sat in the room talking.

"Nya! Jay and Lloyd are overboard!" Zane said and the two shot up. Nya ran out and Zane was about to follow. Sensei Wu placed a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"What was the disturbance Zane?" Sensei Wu asked and Zane closed his eyes softly.

"I am sorry Sensei but we must stop Jay. Everything will be explained in time." Zane assured and Sensei Wu's hand left Zane.

"Indeed. Go Zane." Sensei Wu ordered and Zane nodded heading off to the deck. Nya was in the Bridge starting up the Bounty and Zane looked over the edge.

Zane gasped and searched for the two bobbing heads. "I do not see them!" Zane said. The Bounty jerked forward a few feet.

"We are closest to the dark island they are most likely heading there." Nya voice buzzed through the speakers and continued to search the water.

* * *

In Bedroom

Cole looked down at Kai and the fire ninja breathed slowly and softly. Kai was weakened even before the incident so now Kai was asleep with a burn in his throat. First Kai was corrupted by Charlie now Jay? This was to much. What was Charlie trying to accomplish? Cole shook his head and the door opened.

Sensei Wu walked in and saw Kai asleep with his head on Cole's lap. Cole looked up at his Sensei with a worried tone on his face. Sensei Wu then knew something was dearly wrong.

Sensei Wu looked at Kai felt more confused on the situation. "I have heard Lloyd and Jay went overboard." Sensei Wu said and his staff tapped lightly on the wood with each step taken.

"They went overboard?!" Cole said in surprise and Kai's head almost fell off his lap to the floor below. Cole looked up at Kai and sat still. The earth ninja looked to the Sensei.

"Do you know what happened?" Sensei Wu asked and Cole shook his head. Cole bite the inside of his cheeks then spoke.

"All I know is that Kai with out of breath when I got here and Jay was really mad." Cole said and lifted Kai's head and moved. Cole then picked Kai up and put him in his bed. Cole pulled the blanket over Kai and sighed. "Do you think you can watch Kai? I am going to check on the others."

Sensei Wu nodded and Cole ran out. When the door closed Sensei Wu sat on the floor in the middle of the room and begin meditation.

Cole stumbled on deck and saw Zane looked over the edge of the Bounty into the water and looked up to see Nya through the circular window. Strong wind blew the two ninjas clothes left and right and hair moved to the winds desire. Cole ran to Zane's side.

"They jumped over?!" Cole shouted over the wind and Zane looked to Cole.

"I saw Lloyd and Jay in the water and now I do not see either of them." Zane shouted back.

"Keep looking!" Cole ordered and the two didn't stop.

* * *

Jay was way faster of a swimmer than Lloyd but that didn't stop the green ninja. Lloyd dove under the water and kicked his feet with all his might. His arms ripping through the water battling the pressure. Lloyd broke to surface and gasped for air. Lloyd couldn't see when he opened his eyes under water so when he was above he searched for Jay. He was ahead by a couple yards and Lloyd took a deep breath.

Lloyd dove under again and fought against the water. Lloyd opened his eyes and again to his disappointment couldn't see. Lloyd then thought about why this would happened and what was the something wrong with Kai? Lloyd let out the air in his mouth in shook. Lloyd quickly swam and coughed. Was it Charlie again? Lloyd saw Jay floating in front of him looking up in worry.

"They are looking for us." Jay said and Lloyd turned around kicking his legs. The Bounty was heading towards them and Lloyd didn't know if he should feel greatful or worried. "Take a deep breath."

Lloyd didn't process till last second when Jay push Lloyd under. Lloyd got a tiny bit of air but he had some. Jay held Lloyd under and Lloyd opened his eyes and saw a bit of Jay in front of him. Jay held Lloyd wrists to keep the two under. Lloyd only saw Jay face two feet away and half of Jay's chest.

A dark shadow loomed over the two and for some reason Lloyd wanted so bad to pop out from the water and call for his friends. After the Bounty pasted over head Jay looked up from the water and Lloyd stayed under. Lloyd closed his eyes and held his small amount of air in his cheeks. Jay then pulled Lloyd up and he breathed in as much air he could.

Jay sighed, "They are headed to the dark islands. So plan B. We go to Ninjago City." Jay released Lloyd's wrists and was about to begin swimming the direction they came from but Lloyd grabbed Jay's right arm.

"What is going on and what is wrong with Kai?! I am not going anywhere till I have an explanation!" Lloyd shouted in anger and crossed his arms. Jay huffed and turned to Lloyd.

"Fine. When I was unconscious I had a nightmare about Kai killing... someone and I told him about it and he went berserk. He almost killed me." Jay lied and Lloyd was even more confused.

"But when I got to the door way I saw Kai out of breath and Zane holding you." Lloyd said and Jay shrugged.

"Kai was out of breath of attacking me and I was trying to attack him back." Jay said and Lloyd looked down at the water. He nodded slightly and looked at Jay. A hint of gray was in his crystal blue eyes. "Can we go? We are near the dark island and the stormy waters well get rougher. It is about 11:30 pm."

Lloyd only nodded again and they started to swim to Ninjago.

* * *

**Man I hope the chapter wasn't as boring as I thought. Well it is something. Jay is twisting the script! Kai knows the true scene and Jay switches it around. ****So just Thursday I got out of school and I am on Summer Vacation! *cheers* I am excited to type up chapters for this and other fan fictions I'm working hard on and lacking updates. Well I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next chapter. Fair well!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	12. Separate Sides of Water

Chapter 12

No One's

Nya brought the Bounty to a stop above the shores of the dark islands. Cole and Zane were both on opposite sides of the deck looking around. Cole felt like he was losing part of his heart just being able to find his friends, not be able to see them make him worry for their safety.

"I am lowering the anchor, look for Lloyd and Jay down by the water and be careful of the storm that is around island. The dark islands and surrounding waters is filled with the storm. *sigh* Hopefully Jay and Lloyd made it through the rough stormy waters. Whoops you weren't supposed to here that. Over and out." Nya said through the speakers. Cole and Zane looked at each other and seconds later the anchor jerked and the speakers turned on again, "Jump on the anchor, you're taking the easy way down."

Cole drew his eyebrows up, "Not again.." Cole walked to the anchor and grabbed tight. Zane followed suit and they looked up.

"When do you suppose she will-" Zane was cut off when the anchor fell straight down with gravity pulled the heavy weight. The two screamed in surprise and fright but when the anchor roughly hit the ground the Ice and Earth ninja fell off and breathed heavily. Zane easily steadied his breathing while Cole sat on the sand panting. Soon enough Cole stood and they nodded. Without any words they searched the shores and a little inward of the island.

* * *

Hours and hours of the same swimming routine was Lloyd and Jay's day. It has been about a day of swimming and land wasn't in sight. There was no talking but a break of floating like star fish and staring up at the stars and the little conversation they had was Lloyd asking,

_"What would we do when we get to Ninjago?"_

Jay only said, _"I will keep you from Kai. Things around us are changing."_ Lloyd was going to ask what that meant but Jay started to swim again.

Both experienced sore and aching limbs. So many times Lloyd told himself to stop but then again he couldn't have Jay especially injured by himself. Lloyd swim close behind Jay and Lloyd's eyes spotted the sandy shores.

"Jay land!" Lloyd said excited and almost got a mouthful of water. Jay stopped swimming and turned his head to Lloyd annoyed.

"I know Sherlock Homes." Jay snapped and continued to swim. Lloyd was taken back at the tone Jay used and swimming after. Jay and Lloyd crawled up on the sand and flopped down exhausted.

"What is... with you?" Lloyd said to Jay and turned his head slowly. Jay caught Lloyd's eyes and Lloyd saw a sparkle flicker in Jay's eyes. Jay blinked a few times and sat up.

"What the..." Jay said absolutely confused. The sand stuck to Jay's wet face when he lied down. The lightning ninja looked to Lloyd. "What happened?"

Lloyd noticed the emotions into Jay's voice was back and Jay hand a hand over his bandages on his head.

"Y-you don't remember?" Lloyd asked and sat up. Jay held his head with both hands now and hissed in pain. "Oh gosh, Jay are you alright?" Lloyd said and crawled next to his side.

"Feels like someone is using my head as a drum and it is not a good beat!" Jay complained and Lloyd stood up. Lloyd dragged Jay to his feet, Jay stumbled at first then wrapped his arm around Lloyd's shoulders.

"We need to find you some help. While we are looking I want to know the last thing you remember." Lloyd said and began to walk Jay deeper into the island.

"Last thing I remember... hmmmm... I remember my awesome jokes on how Kai was tied to that pole. Oh oh! I remember that Charlie guy attacked us using Kai's body. What happened anyway?" Jay questioned the green ninja.

"That mirror Kai was going crazy about had this thing if you smash it Kai and Charlie would die but if Charlie in Kai's body touched the mirror Kai lived and Charlie got his own body back. Kai broke the mirror with his hand so both of those happened. Kai is alive and Charlie has a body but we don't know where he is." Lloyd explained and Jay made a face of surprise.

"So Kai is good again?" Jay asked.

"Mhmm." Lloyd nodded and Jay sighed.

"So what happened with my head?" Jay asked and turned to look at his forehead without moving his head but just his eyes.

"Charlie slammed your head into the bathroom sink like how Kai was. But what we don't get is you got your head hit worse that Kai and you woke up before Kai." Lloyd replied.

Jay was silent for a bit but asked, "..When did I wake up?"

Lloyd looked to Jay and continued to walk. "You woke up about a day ago. You jumped off the bounty and dragged me with and we swim here apparently getting away from Kai."

"Yeah I can understand why." Jay said and Lloyd stopped walking making Jay stop as well.

"What do you mean by that?" Lloyd asked and Jay looked to the ground.

"Well I had a vision that Kai hurts you, really bad to the point of death..." Jay said and bit his lower lip. Lloyd dropped his jaw.

"Wait when did you have the vision?" Lloyd asked and stared into Jay's crystal blue eyes.

"After what I remember from the battle with Charlie." Jay answered and kicked his foot in the dirt.

Lloyd sighed, "Lets just get you somewhere to be fixed up." Lloyd may have sounded calm and collected but on the inside he was in panic. He just heard he might die from his friend. Not easy information to take in. The two continued to walk and a set of eyes watched everything movement and disappeared to pay a visit to a certain fire ninja in his sleep.

* * *

**I am the worst writer ever! I just posted late again! I can't believe myself! I have a reason, weekend I write my chatper along with what I have of Monday. Saturday I went painting with my mom and if you follow me on deviantart you would have seen what I painted. That took msost of my day plus it was out of town. Sunday was Father's day and I spent time with my family. Monday and Tuesday *groan* oh don't get me started! My family and I are cleaning our house top to bottom not one spot missed and not one spot cluttered! So my family is big meaning big messes and my dad goes to work. On Monday and Tuesday we were cleaning the living room and kitchen. Today was kitchen again but not as bad as the other days. Monday and Tuesday we worked from when we woke up to the point of dinner. After dinner I was just so exhausted and feel asleep right away. So Sunday and Today I typed up this chapter with my free time. I can't even explain how tired I am. I am spending my sleep on you guys now. Next Monday in the US Ninjago episode 45 plays in english but of course I have already seen it. THANKS PINKIE! But still I am excited to see it again on my living room tv. Also next Monday I am going to work sooooo hard to make a big interesting chapter on time. Hopefully I can. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter more then I did. Please review and follow, all that good stuff and sorry for the long Author's Note. Thanks you guys! **

**~_LeonardoTheLeader_**


	13. Old Face

Chapter 13

Nya P.O.V.

I paced and paced in the bridge of the Bounty, worrying about Jay and Lloyd. Their power signatures were not on the maps. It has been possibly a day since their disappearance and nothing has changed. Most of the dark island was checked for them, but not a trace was shown.

Cole and Zane came back to the Bounty and slept from the tiring search. I have been in the bridge ever since, pacing, looking out the window, and watching the map. I left a few times for a restroom break and small snacks, but nothing more.

My attention was snapped to the map when I heard one single small beep. I knew what it meant; a power signature was recognized. I trailed my eyes over and over the map and found Jay's power signature at... the shores of Ninjago. I was stunned and acted quickly. I ran to the microphone and pressed the intercom button.

"G-Guys! I found them!" I smiled softly. I found them.

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

Lloyd had both of Jay's arms over his shoulders and the blue ninja on his back, Lloyd held Jay's wrists keeping him on. Jay passed out after some time of walking. Lloyd breathing through his mouth, he walked with wobbly legs straight to a mountain. Swim for a day just to carry your friend on your back for miles, no break, to save his friend, you'd be tired too. Lloyd even surprised himself by hold long he was holding up like this.

Lloyd grimaced as his energy decreased even more. He saw the mountain that he was heading towards and quickened his pace. He eventually made it to the bottom and began to walk around it. The blonde would pull the blue ninja up, every once in a while his grip would begin to slip and the ninja would begin to slide off his sore back.

Lloyd gasped for air, "Jay... why are you so.. heavy." Lloyd breathed out and walked on, with Jay being so heavy confused him, since the talkative ninja was actually the skinniest, which gave him the advantage of being the fastest when he chose too.

A few minutes later, Lloyd smiled with his mouth still a gap, toune dry, lips parched. His eyes caught sight of a village on the side of the mountain. But what Lloyd didn't know at the time was this village was where Kai and Nya grew up in.

The green ninja's pace was slow and sloppy, but he managed to stay afoot. He found a path and walked a little ways up and fell to his knees. Lloyd panted and released Jay's wrists. The inventor landed on his back by Lloyd's side, still asleep.

A lady walking down the path spotted the ninja and ran to them dropping her empty bucket. "Are you alright?" She asked and Lloyd eyed Jay.

"I'm fine... but he's not.." Lloyd gulped what little saliva formed and placed his hand on Jay's shoulder. The lady noticed the ninja attire then saw the bandages on Jay's forehead.

"The ninja... I-I can help you." The lady said and pushed Jay into a sitting position. She put her arms under Jay's and Lloyd stood shakily. Lloyd grabbed Jay's legs and they started to walked up the path. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

Lloyd sighed and fixed his grip on Jay. "Well my friend we are carrying, Jay, had said my other friend, Kai, had something wrong with him and is out to get everyone. It's really a long story"

The lady gasped, "Kai Smith?" Lloyd looked up at her a bit confused but surprised.

"Yeah, the fire ninja." Lloyd said and she smiled as she walked backwards.

"I haven't heard from him in a long time! Kai and Nya Smith grew up in this village. The most nicest children I ever met." The lady explained. At the top of the path lied a water tower and a blacksmith. "This blacksmith is theirs, no ones has touched it since they left."

Lloyd's eyebrows went up and they brought Jay into the blacksmith. They placed him down leaning against a table. Swords and armor pieces hung on the walls or rested on it. Lloyd asked, "Do you know where a first-aid kit is?"

She shrugged, "I would assume it would be near here." She walked around the table and looked around.

Lloyd looked to her, "I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

She smiled, "Keira." Keira wore a blue robe with a yellow rim, sandals and a straw hat. Considering she had an empty bucket she had to be a farmer of some kind. She seemed to be a middle aged woman, possibly in her thirties.

"Thank you Keira, for the help." Lloyd smiled to her in thanks as they continued to look for the first-aid kit. After some time Lloyd saw a white box stuffed between the wall and table. His fingers curled around the metal handle and he pulled it out. There was no label on the box and the corner were chipped of the white color. Lloyd opened the box and found it was the first-aid kit. "I found it!"

Lloyd pulled out clean bandages and a disinfectant wipe in a never opened package. Lloyd knelt down by Jay and Keira came after. Keira held Jay's head forwards and Lloyd unwrapped his head slowly. The bandage that was once around Jay's head were soggy and parts were stained with dry blood. Lloyd cringed and placed it on the ground to throw out later. Keira lifted Jay's head and his forehead was lighter than his normal skin tone from being wet and not really get a proper tan, but that was the least of his problems right now.

"What happened to him?" Keira looked to Lloyd but he only stared at Jay's emotionless face. Lloyd experienced a flashback of the horrible scene. Jay's head forced painfully against the porcelain sink and him falling limp like a rag doll, the horror to see blood slowly dripping from his forehead, staining the bathroom floor. Lloyd felt his eyes water and a voice snapped him out of it. "Excuse me.. ugh Green Ninja?"

Lloyd shook his head lightly and wiped his eyes. "Lloyd, call me Lloyd. As for my friend Jay, he had his head forced into a sink, had a concussion. Sorry about that.. I'm just very confused."

"I am sure you will figure things out, Lloyd." Keira assured and Lloyd nodded finally looking to her. Keira handed him the disinfectant wipe and he smiled.

"Thanks, for everything." Lloyd said and opened the package for the disinfectant wipe. He began to dab Jay's main source of blood loss and he heard a hiss from Jay. Lloyd stopped and looked at Jay, he knew it stung for Jay but he continued to dab. "Sorry Jay.." Lloyd whispered.

"Owwwwww...it stings.." Jay said with a hoarse voice. Lloyd wiped Jay's wound one last time, then he tossed the wipe aside along with the old dirty bandages.

"It's okay. It's over." Lloyd told in a whisper and Jay moaned. Keira tilted Jay's forward and Lloyd started to wrap the new bandage around his forehead. After finishing Keira softly rested Jay's head against the table. "You okay Jay?"

No answer came from the blue Ninja and Lloyd sighed. Keira stood up and walked to the exit. "If you need anything else I will be down at the plantation."

Lloyd stood and looked to the blue robed lady, "Thank you Keira."

Lloyd held out hand and Keira gripped it. They shook hands and Keira walked out then turned back.

"Good luck ninja." The woman said and left his sight. Lloyd smiled and nodded, he wished there was more people who were as helpful as her.

Outside the blacksmith shop, Keira walked down the hill to her empty bucket. She grabbed the metal rod and was about to continue down but a voice she never heard stopped.

"Your journey ends here Miss Keira." The voice called to her and she turned to a man with a black shirt torn on the ends, he had dark brown hair people would easily mistake as black shortish hair, a goatee, black dress pants and shoes.

"W-who are you?" Keira said in terror and the man smirked. He walked close to her and she was about to walk back but he tripped her. He caught Keira and looked down at her.

"Why that won't matter for your life wouldn't continue on for you to repeat that name or spread information on the green and blue ninja." He smiled and she had tears run down her temples. "But if you insist, the name's Charlie, darling."

He held her tight not to move and leaned close to her, he planted a kiss on Keira's lips. Charlie released and dropped her lifeless body to the ground. "So many worthless humans in this world. When I rule they will suffer each day of their life's, that is if they live through it." Charlie chuckled and cleared his throat. "Now for some unfinished business."

The man turned his head to the For Weapons shop and headed to the two friends who just sat on the floor, recovering from the long and tiring journey.

* * *

**Hi guys. I am again sorry for the late chapter. I am possibly going to changed the update day. Monday I was again busy and I was so lucky to get time to type today, but barely. I was at a birthday party today and the drive from home there and back was four hours. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**And I really want to thank Buttergriffin332. She edited my chapter because things just go over my head all the time. Thank you so much bro.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	14. Confusion Lies Here

**Before the chapter starts I want eveyone to remember that Jay and Kai are the only ones who know what Charlie looks like. Bam! To the chapter you go!**

* * *

Chapter 14

No One's P.O.V.

Lloyd stood looking at his arms with his hands on his hips pondering what to do now. 'Maybe I can bring him to a bedroom for better rest, God knows he needs it.'

He sighed, "Jay?" Lloyd asked hoping he would answer. The blue ninja didn't move or make a peep, which was strange since this is Jay here. "Jay?" Lloyd said and got on his knees put his hands on Jay's shoulders. Lloyd waited then stood after some time.

Someone cleared their throat and Lloyd quickly turned to the entryway where a man leaned against a wooden beam. He was covered in black clothing, the only other color was his hair, which was a dark brown.

"Sorry, can I help you?" Lloyd asked and the man casually crossed his arms, he eyed Lloyd down.

"Yes.. you can." The man spoke and his voice sent a chill down Lloyd spine. "A weapon shop ehh?"

"Oh no no, I don't run the place. It's my friend's shop, I just came to help him." Lloyd said and gestured to Jay.

"I am not interested in the weapons." Charlie smiled and Lloyd gulped and realized who the man truly was.

"C-Charlie..." Lloyd stuttered and the evil man chuckled.

Charlie put a hand on his forehead dramatically, "Ohhh.. my cover has been blown! What do I do!" Charlie made a serious face and dropped his hand. "Well sorry to ruin the fun but I have plans."

Lloyd stood in front of Jay and gritted his teeth. "What plans?"

Charlie smiled and crossed his arms again. "I would tell you but they are secret." Charlie stepped into the room more and Lloyd's exit was blocked. Lloyd bent down quickly and pushed his arms under Jay's. Lloyd pulled Jay to the other side of the shop and lied him down next to an anvil, he then ran to a wall and grabbed a basic sword. Charlie smirked, "You think that can stop me?!"

Charlie dropped his arms and cracked his knuckles. Lloyd cringed at the sound and held tight to the handle of the sword. Charlie charged Lloyd and he positioned the sword to block. The black clothed 'human' slid under the sword then stood face to face with Lloyd.

"Wow, to easy!" Charlie joked and Lloyd kneed his calf and kicked him away. Charlie stumbled back and Lloyd grinned at that. "Hmm alright then, perhaps I do have a challenge."

Charlie ran to Lloyd and the green ninja swung the sword down. Charlie closed his eyes and stopped the sword between his two fingers. He opened his eyes and threw the sword behind him. The young blond backed up and his back hit the wall, beginning to become more and more frightened with each step the dark haired man took.

"How did you do that?!" Lloyd shouted in surprise and Charlie smiled. The sword behind him had its blade pierced into the wooden floor.

"My old friend was the First Master of Spinjitzu, he taught me a couple things. I really thought we were friends but when I asked for power he refused and said silly things about how I can't control it." Charlie chuckled at himself, "I want to show the world what I had to go through, the feeling of weakness and uselessness. Power is a precious thing really, and I happen to notice you have a lot of it."

Lloyd gulped and felt drops of sweat trickle down his forehead and temples. Charlie stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a sack full of powder. Charlie covered his fingers with it and Lloyd took notice to the suspicious work. The teen kicked Charlie in the stomach and at the same time Charlie flung the powder into Lloyd's face. The evil doer smirked and held his stomach, stepping back from Lloyd.

Lloyd's pupils shrank and he held a hand to his mouth, his throat became scratchy. He started to cough and his lunged began to ache. Lloyd looked to Jay lying on the floor and coughed violently. His mind started to fuzz and he turned to Charlie then back to Jay, Lloyd fell to his knees.

"Jay!" Lloyd shouted at the top of his lungs and fell to his side coughing uncontrollably. Charlie breathed out closing his eyes. He loved to hear the boy suffering, andybody suffering at that. The same powder Lloyd breathed in was the same powder that was sprinkled on Charlie's lips. The trick was not to lick your lips and breath through your mouth. The poor soul he kissed died from it, her fragile body couldn't hold back the poison in the powder. Lloyd looked up at Jay, "..Jay..." Lloyd groaned out, chest burning.

Lloyd's headed rested on the ground and his breathing slowed, beginning to weeze. Charlie grabbed Lloyd and threw him onto his shoulder. Charlie looked to Jay, the blue ninja opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"L-Lloyd?" Jay called and Charlie smirked. His eyes traveled from the ceiling to Charlie. Jay gasped and went to sit up but Charlie pressed his foot on Jay chest. "You.."

"Can't stay to chat sadly, I have plans to work on." Charlie said and Jay opened his mouth a gape. Charlie grinned to Jay then kicked his head against the anvil. Jay was again unconscious and dark haired man fixed his grip on the teen. "Let's get a move on shall we?"

Charlie walked out of the shop leaving Jay behind and the one sword still stabbed into the floor. Leaving the shop with unexplainable questions, as well as a ninja that will feel guilty about not being able to protect the chosen one.

* * *

At the Bounty

Nya had watched the map and continued to think of reasons why Lloyd's power signature never showed. The power signature of Jay's recently moved all the way from the shores to a village Nya knew all too well. She had informed the others and she also gained information. Zane had explained what he saw in the room when he barged to Kai's aid. Jay was choking Kai! It was unbelievable! Kai still hasn't woken up, but we don't blame him. He never got the proper rest he needs. The first time he tried to rest Lloyd had a shadow over him then Jay woke up. Everything was going weird.

Nya held tight to the wheel and turned her head to see the map again. She noticed Jay's power signature flash on and off and constant beeping along with. A single flash of Lloyd's power signature and disappear once again. Jay's flashed on and dimmed a little but visible. Nya was very confused and her worry grew worse. She steady the Bounty to go smoothly then ran to the microphone.

"Guys, something strange just happened." Nya announced and Cole's voice spoke back.

"On our way!" Cole shouted and she shut the microphone off. She grabbed the wheel and Zane and Cole ran in. "What's the problem?"

"I am not sure myself but Lloyd and Jay's power signatures were flashing on the map. Lloyd's was never on to begin with, but flashed on once. Jay's flashed on and off and now it's weak, I'm worried that something happened to them." Nya explained and Zane put a hand to his chin.

"I do not recall this happening before." Zane pondered and Nya looked back to them.

Cole sighed, "Nya I think you should get some rest."

Nya grew upset, "What! Do you not believe me, because I know what I saw!"

Cole walked to the wheel and placed a hand on it. "I believe you Nya, but you still haven't had sleep in a while. Zane and I will take over, and if you want we'll wake you when we get there." Cole suggested. Even though Nya doesn't act like it much, when it came to family she can have Kai's fiery temper.

Nya stepped back from the wheel and sighed, knowing he was right. Zane looked at the map and they began to take care of things. Nya smiled softly and walked to the door. "Okay.." Nya whispered just enough for them to hear her then yawned. She then left to her room for the well deserved sleep she needed.

* * *

**Hey! It is still Monday! It isn't late I swear! It is late on a Monday but it is Monday still! Not late chapter makes me happy! :) **

**So my scenes at the Boutny are very boring but pull through with me! Next chapter so going to be better and hopefully longer! So in the reviews answer this question, What do you think about Charlie? (The review I think is the most interesting will be mentioned and I will copy and paste what you put.)**

**I personally want to thank Buttergriffin332 once again for proof reading the chapter for me. It does mean a lot to me and it just feels better in my heart to know everything is okay and she is there for me. Dude she is like a sister to me and there is many times I wish I could hug her! As well as Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago. You guys rock!**

**And Hi Sis!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	15. One Mind Knows

Chapter 15

No One's P.O.V.

Zane stood watching the map and directing Cole to the faint location of where Jay's power signature was. Jay's signature was growing and shrinking, fading in and out, meaning if the signature was weak, so was he. Zane took note that Jay's injury may have worsened and was preparing himself for anything from infection to now needing stitches. Zane glanced to Cole then back to the map and Jay's power signature began to flash red and a voice rang throughout the bridge.

"Warning critical state. Warning critical state." A voice said. Cole and Zane met eyes.

"Is there anyway to increase the Destiny Bounty's speed?" Zane asked in worry for Jay. Cole looked over some buttons and press a red button to his left. The boosters turned on and the Bounty jerked as the speed quickened. Zane turned to the map again and Jay's signature was still flashing red. He then began to wonder, 'Why did we not go at this speed earlier?'

Sensei Wu quickly walked into the room with his staff tapping the ground every second step. "I noticed the boosters have been activated, what is the reason behind this?" The sensei asked more of concern then confusion, they all knew why.

Zane pointed towards the blinking marking of Jay's location. "There seems to be a problem." Zane answered other the same voice repeat the same message. Sensei Wu nodded processing the new information.

A wave of silence drowned the three as the sound of the voice concealed the room. Sensei Wu stood with his staff in front of him and his eyes closed, head down. Cole had the Bounty heading straight towards Jay's power signature. Zane continuously stared at the flashing red dot on the map hoping it would stop, he soon got his wish.

After some time of flying Cole shut the boosters off unbeknownst to Zane and stopped the Bounty. The anchor dropped to the ground below and Zane blinked breaking from the trance. The voice stopped the repeating message, but Zane never broke his eye contact with the map. The flashing dot disappeared and the nindroid opened his mouth a gap. Before he could say anything Cole walked out to the door with Sensei Wu following.

"We're here, Frosty." Cole called to Zane and he sighed in relief. He was quite surprise he didn't notice sooner. Zane turned to the door and ran out quickly to catch up. Sensei Wu stood on the deck with one hand behind his back and the other holding his staff.

"Be cautious of Jay, if he is in critical state be ready for anything. If a menace is behind this do not engage. We do not need anyone else injured." Sensei Wu paused and they nodded in response. "Be careful."

Zane again nodded and they both pulled their masks over their faces. Cole jumped over the side and he gripped the chain of the anchor sliding his way down. Zane looked over the edge then back to Sensei Wu. "Nya wished for us to wake her when we got to Jay's destination. Can you send her word?" His Sensei nodded to him and the nindroid jumped.

Sensei Wu sighed. "Good luck, ninja." The Sensei tapped his staff and walked of to the room that contained a sleepy Samurai.

Down at ground level Cole and Zane looked to the place the power signature brought them to. Zane and Cole recognized this as Kai and Nya's home village, Ignacia. The two ninja looked to each other when they saw a group of panicked villagers gathered around another villager on the ground. The Masters of Earth and Ice went to the group to help out but what they saw was not expected.

"What's the problem here?" Cole asked, the villagers were possibly farmers from there attire and sense they a next to a plantation. The villagers turned to Zane and Cole.

There was a mixed between gasped and whispers of "the ninja" and "help". The villagers made a gap to let them through, Cole stepped through first. A woman lied staring up at the sky, lifeless with white lips, a farmer from her attire. Cole crouched down and noticed how white her lips really were.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Zane asked turning to the villagers. Some shrugged, others mumbled but one caught his attention.

"I saw a strange man." Zane faced the villager that said that.

"What did this man look like, or do?" Zane requested and the man nervously rubbed his arm.

"All I saw was him walking up the hill and into the Four Weapons shop." The man answered and Zane circled around catching sight of the weapon shop.

"Cole, I believe that is where Jay and Lloyd are." Zane announced and that all it took for the black ninja to jump up. They started up the hill and saw inside was a sword stabbed into the ground. Cole gasped and ran to an anvil, he went to his knees. Before him lied Jay with a stream of blood coming from the side of his head.

Cole brought Jay into his arms and he went limp. Jay breathed through his mouth and a soft sigh came out with each breath. The Master of Lightning had his head rested on Cole's chest and the other side had the cold air hit Jay's newer wound.

"Do you.. think Lloyd did this? Jay was acting strange back at the Bounty." Cole commented and Zane shook his head. The nindroid bent down at a faint powder on the ground. Zane rubbed two fingers into it and brought it to his nose. The powder smelt like nothing and didn't affect Zane. He stood and looked to Cole.

"Lloyd would never hurt Jay to the point of blood drawn." Zane eyed the powder then back to Cole. "What do you make of this?"

Cole squinted to it and small fragments of the powder drifted into the air. Cole breathed in the powder and started to cough. With his hands full with Jay, he went to his knees and covered his mouth after freeing his hand from Jay.

"That is not good.." Cole started to cough lightly. Zane stepped back from Cole and dusted the powder from his hand.

"I am sorry Cole, I did not know." Zane apologized. Cole picked up Jay back up and stood with a single cough.

"It's fine, really. I'm just worried about Lloyd now. We have to get Jay to the Bounty and find Lloyd." Cole said and felt Jay growing tense in his hold.

"Let..me go!"Jay said and pushed at Cole's chest. Jay started to struggle and Cole almost dropped him.

"Jay! It's okay! It's me, Cole." Cole soothed and Jay started to relax. The Lightning Ninja opened his eyes and they slowly started to adjust. Jay didn't completely relax and went to stand. Jay sat on the anvil and he started to breath heavily. "Are you okay? Do you remember what happen?" Cole whispered calmly.

Jay was silent and he tried his best to control the dizziness. His eyes landed on the powder piled on the floor. His breath turned to ice and panic filled him. Jay started to turn in circles looking for Lloyd. He stood up and his knees wobbled, he almost fell to his side if Zane hadn't have caught him.

"I failed..." Jay said softly and covered his face with his hands. He started to cry softly in Zane's chest. Minutes later Jay was asleep again and Zane carried him this time.

Cole sighed, "That just made me even more worried for Lloyd." He said and walked out of the Four Weapons. Zane followed holding Jay close to his chest as Jay curled up in his arms.

"Cole," Zane called. "Take Jay. I am going to take a sample of the powder. I would not want you to start coughing again."

Jay was passed to Cole, Zane had a little blood on his garb from Jay's open wound. He went back in looking for a plastic bag or a container of some kind. What Cole didn't expect was that Nya was on her way.

"Cole! Zane!" Both ninja twisted their heads to see Nya running up the hill. Her eyes landed on Jay immediately and she gasped. "Oh my gosh! What happened?!"

"We aren't really sure, he just fell asleep." Cole stated and Zane walked from the For Weapons shop to Nya.

"Can I have some assistance?" Zane asked Nya and she looked to Jay then nodded. Nya walked up to the sword stabbed into the floor and pride it out. She looked at her reflection for awhile then rested it against the wall. "There is a powder substance on the floor. It is very strong and suggest you not to breathe it in." Zane paused and crouched at the white powder pile. "Do you have something to contain the powder in?"

Nya nodded, "Yeah there should been something in the first aid kit." She walk over to a table and looked at the space between a wall and table. Nya stood up straight in confusion. "Where is it?" Nya asked herself quietly.

"Nya?" Zane called and she looked over to see him picking up a first aid kit from the ground. She walked over and Zane handed it to her.

"Guys! I'm going to take Jay back to the Bounty." Cole said from outside.

"Alright, we will be there shortly." Nya and pulled out a small square container, she then handed it to the white haired robot.

"What happens if you breathe the powder in?" Nya asked and Zane crouched by the pile. He began to brush the powder into the container with his fingers.

"You start to cough as Cole did or you can pass out and there is a possibility of death if you swallow it or if on your tongue." Zane explained and Nya's eyebrows went up.

"Good thing it doesn't affect you." Nya said and clipped the first aid kit shut and stuffed it back where it belonged.

"Indeed." Zane added and dusted the rest of the powder into the container. He then stood up and capped the container shut. "How did you rest?"

"I guess you could say okay. It was about two hours but I am definitely feeling better." The girl admitted and began to walk out of Four Weapons. Zane followed and they both started down the hill to the anchor. Zane stopped next to the now small group of villagers, a blanket rested over her lifeless body. Nya stopped and looked back to Zane who knelt beside the body.

"What is it?" Nya asked and Zane lifted the blanket from her face. He saw the pure white lips then looked down to the container in his hand.

"Whoever killed this woman was the one who hurt Jay and possibly took Lloyd. Her lips has the same powder from the floor in your shop." Zane explained and recovered her face with the blanket. He stood and walked to Nya's side. "Now we are relying on Jay to know what happened."

After paying their respects to the woman who was murderer they made their way back up the chains of the anchor. A pair of eyes watched from a far with a boy who wore green over his shoulder. His plans played out exactly how he wanted it.

* * *

**Griffin's note: Okay, so umm... a really nice woman was murdered so uhh, didn't know Leo was capable of killing someone in a story.**

**Hi guys, I am sorry for the late chapter I have been busy I guess. I am sorry this chapter is somewhat boring. BUT next chapter let me just say things may get even worse. I am also exicted to say that this is the longest chapter! Well bye for now!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_

_**~ButterGriffin332**_


	16. Waiting For Strength

Chapter 16

No One's P.O.V.

An empty void of blackness and thoughtless sleep was all that appeared for the unfortunate Lloyd. Not a sound heard. Not a feeling felt. Lloyd twitched when he heard heavy footsteps far off suddenly come to his ears. Lloyd wanted to call out but couldn't find his voice. A heavy feeling crushed into Lloyd chest and he cringed.

"Wakey wakey Green Ninja!" Lloyd heard as his senses grew sharper. The ninja in green opened his eyes a gap to see blurs cover his visions. The footsteps stopped and Lloyd was thrown to the ground. He started to cough as his chest still felt tight. Charlie looked down at the blonde boy as he coughed.

When Lloyd was in better control of his breathing he opened his eyes all the way, he saw a blurry figure standing over him. Lloyd blinked a couple times and it didn't clear.

"You might not be able to see for a couple hours or days. Good thing to, you would be able to know where my hide out is." Charlie spat and grabbed the collar of Lloyd's shirt. The green ninja stared blankly at the sky.

"W-what are..." Lloyd paused to gulp down the little saliva he had to wet his throat, "..you going t-to do to me?..." Lloyd's voice was hoarse, Charlie wore a satisfied grin but thought to himself.

_'I never really thought of how to take his power. What can I use to take his power?'_ Charlie thought and it hit him._ 'The Temple of Light!'_

Charlie chuckled, "Terrible things kid." The man in black pulled Lloyd up and he stumbled into Charlie. "Gah!" Charlie sighed, "Honestly kid, I am surprised you survived."

Lloyd was standing up with a little sway, Charlie grabbed his arm tight. Lloyd looked around blindly and stared straight ahead.

"W-where are we?" Lloyd asked to get a feel of his surroundings. Charlie tightened his grip on Lloyd and pulled on him as he began to walk.

"It wouldn't matter to you." Charlie spat and let go of Lloyd. Charlie started to dig into his pocket. Lloyd looked around as his chance and made a run for it. "Hey! You can't get away that easily!"

Lloyd ran up and down a few hills trying his best to see any sign of a village or people. Lloyd felt his lungs cling tight and his throat burn. Lloyd begun to cough again and didn't stop running. After some time Lloyd believed he saw the Bounty and he stopped, placing his hands on his knees and wheezing. Lloyd coughed twice and looked to the Bounty.

"Guys!" Lloyd screamed as loud and hard as he could. Lloyd got to his knees and started to cough uncontrollably. Charlie walked up to Lloyd and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He bent down and whispered to the blonde boy. "I knew you couldn't get away."

Lloyd tried to stop coughing as best he could. When he did he swallowed down little saliva. "A ninja n-never quits."

Charlie forced Lloyd up harshly. "Hmm to bad you can't stick to that saying anymore." Charlie quickly forced his hand around Lloyd's throat as he was already having trouble breathing. "If you ever dare to run away again I will kill you and your friends!"

Lloyd choked for air, not wanting his friends hurt he nodded. Charlie released Lloyd and he crashed to the ground. As Lloyd was catching his breath, Charlie went to grab what he was searching for in his pocket. Charlie growled and continued to search.

Lloyd debated with himself on whether he should try and get away or listen to Charlie's comments. _'If I run, he will catch me and kill my friends and myself. I am not strong enough. I have to wait if I want to get back to the guys.'_

"I swear I had it in my pocket!" Charlie shouted to himself. Lloyd sat up and didn't bother to look towards Charlie. "Must have fallen out when I went after you. Jeez I really hate you kid!"

Charlie turned looked over to Lloyd and walked to the boy. Charlie gripped the back of Lloyd's neck where pressures points were and the boy in green jumped to his feet. Charlie held onto Lloyd's lower arm to keep him from leaving and with the other hand he dug through his pocket once more. His fingers curled around a zip tie and the man in black smirked.

"I knew I had it somewhere!" Charlie cheered and he forced Lloyd's arms behind his back and zip tied his wrists together. Charlie kicked Lloyd's ankles, "Start walking!"

Lloyd didn't budge and he stared blankly in the direction of the Bounty. Even though Lloyd couldn't see through the clouds in his vision he could make out the Bounty in the sky. How much he wished they could see him and save him.

"You think your 'friends' are going to help you? Friends are nothing but door mats. You will see one day kid. They just are using you for your power." Charlie played with Lloyd mind but the blonde boy didn't except it.

"Your w-wrong, you know nothing about friends because y-you are terrible as one. My f-friends are going to save me and you w-will regret messing with us." Lloyd stuttered a bit from exhausted and being dizzy.

Charlie growled, "Move now!" He kicked Lloyd's ankles harshly and Lloyd grimaced. The green ninja stumbled into a walk as Charlie, holding Lloyd's zip tied wrists, followed by his side.

_'Now we are off to Ninjago City!'_ Charlie grinned.

* * *

The Bounty

Kai snapped awake feeling refreshed but on edge. Kai looked around swearing he heard a scream. Kai stood up, barely feet on the wood and still in his pajamas for the night before. Kai blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. The fire welder felt he needed to find the source of the scream and left the room. Late night noticed by Kai as he made it to the deck.

Kai saw Nya, Cole and Zane standing around Jay who lied on the floor. Kai cringed slightly when he saw Jay, a flash image of the memory playing in his head. Kai shock his head and walked to the rail ignoring what was going on. He looked over the rail and saw where they were and he was surprised how far the Bounty traveled. Kai has been out for about a day and a half.

"Kai?" The voice of Cole called to the fire ninja. Kai looked from the scenery of his home village to the three pairs of eyes on him.

"Yeah?" Kai called back to him and it was noticeable his throat was dry.

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked and Kai honestly really didn't know. He both physically and mentally felt bad. Mentally from how his friend hurt him and physically from his friend hurting him. But yet Kai did feel better both again mentally and physically from his rest.

"I'm fine. Did you guys hear a scream?" Kai eyed Jay, "How's Jay? He isn't looking to sharp." Kai said and walked from the railing to the group. He knelt by Jay.

"I heard nothing." Cole shrugged and turned his attention to Nya.

"I didn't heard a scream. And Jay has another bump on his head. He's not going to wake up any time soon." Nya commented and Kai realized he doesn't really know what is going on.

"So what happened exactly?" Kai asked tilting his head up to them.

"Jay and Lloyd jumped from the Bounty and we only found Jay. He was in the For Weapons shop with the other bump on his head. Jay started to freak out when he woke up and he said the he failed." Cole explained. Kai nodded and looked to Zane.

"Hey Zane, why so quiet?" Kai questioned and the nindroid looked into Kai's eyes.

"I was thinking about what happened between you and Jay. I would like to know why I found Jay hurting you." Zane said and Kai felt something tug on his chest.

"I don't know exactly what happened myself. Jay just freaked out on me!" Kai's hands went from his chest to out in the air. When he dropped his hands to his lap, Kai looked away and studied the wooden flooring. "He said he had a dream about a vision I had, the one with blood on my hands. He said I killed someone and that he was going to protect.. Lloyd. Jay was just trying to protect Lloyd from me and he wanted to kill me to save Lloyd. I just want to say real fast that Jay was unconscious when I told you guys about my visions and he knowing about that is beyond my control."

Zane sighed, "That is why Jay took Lloyd with him." Zane paused, "I am also curious why Lloyd does not have a power signature."

Nya hummed softly in thought, "I left the room when Jay was twitching and I went to Sensei Wu's room. Lloyd was in there and he was acting strange. He was have a hard time but when I went to help him he freaked out."

"Did he act like he didn't recognize you?" Kai asked with his head still down and Nya turned to him in surprise.

"Yes." She answered and Kai stood up. His lifted his head.

"Charlie is behind this. We knew he was out there somewhere and he decided to come out. He is messes with us one by one. I was first, Lloyd then Jay. I don't know who is next to get their mind tampered with but we have to be ready." Kai explained and pounded his fist to his flat hand.

"Cole how many of the visions happened?" Nya asked and Cole looked to his notepad.

He sighed, "Two out of five." They all groaned except Jay of course.

"Kai, where are the other visions taken place?" Zane asked and Kai thought for a moment.

"Ninjago City." Kai answered.

"Then that is our next stop! To Ninjago City!" Nya raised a arm in the air and Kai nodded.

Kai wore his trade mark grin, "Hopefully we are ready for Charlie's next trick."

* * *

**And boom goes the dynamite! So I going to say really fast to let it out. So I am changing the update day to Tuesday. Weekends are busy for me and that leave me with less time to write the chapter. With Monday for typing and getting things finished would really help me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**_~LeonardoTheLeader_**


	17. Now is Not Snack Time

Not Average

Chapter 17

No One's P.O.V.

After some time of talking and explaining the last events more, the group was still on the Bounty's deck sitting around the unconscious Jay. Kai interrupted the little conversation with a growl from his stomach. He winced and cupped his hands over belly.

"I'm going to get a quick snack." The fire ninja gestured his thumb behind him and stood to his feet. Kai was stopped in his tracks.

"Oh I just remembered! The other night I brought a bowl of rice in the bedroom and it was never eaten. It might not be good anymore." Nya smiled nervously and shrugged.

"I'll go deal with it." Kai nodded to his sister lightly and went off to the bedroom. Opening the door he eyed the dresser where the rice in a bowl sat. Kai lifted the bowl to his face and sniffed the days old food. His face turned sour and he held his arms straight out not wanting to smell the horrible stench.

"That is definitely not good anymore. I might loss my appetite." The disgusted ninja walked down the hallway and looked over to his family. He flashed a fast but nervous smile and proceeded to the kitchen.

Kai dumped the rice into the bottom of the sink and rinsed it down the drain. Turning off the water and placed the bowl in the sink, the fire ninja twirled on his heels facing a fruit bowl. He smiled and grabbed a nice looking apple just begging to be eaten.

Kai was about to take a bite but in mid motion he was frozen in place.

"Kai! Kai get over here! Quick!" The voice of his sister interrupted his bite. Kai sighed and set the apple back to where it was.

"I'll be back." Kai whispered pointing to the apple and running off to the deck. Nya and Cole had the arms of Jay around their shoulders and his head was down, his legs supporting his weight.

"You got it?" Nya whispered to Jay and he groaned softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jay whispered in a hoarse voice. Kai just stood at the stairs shocked.

'I leave for one minute and Jay is awake and standing! I can't leave you people!' Kai shouting in his head. He worried about how Jay and how he would react to his presence.

Kai took his chance, "Jay?"

Jay slowly moved his head up and his eyes seemed to snap when they made eye contact. Kai could right away tell Jay wasn't himself by looking into his eyes.

"He was asking where you were." Nya said to Kai. He just shook his head and backed up till he almost slipped from the stairs. Jay cleared hi throat.

"What's the matter Kai? Scared?" Jay said and with a chilling smile. The blue ninja that looked weak a minute ago was now removing his arms from Nya and Cole who seemed very confused and worried.

"I just want my friend!" Kai shouted to Jay making fists. Jay smirked and Kai frowned to him in return. Cole and Nya stared at each other while Zane kept his distance.

"What are you talking about?! It's me Jay!" The blue ninja put his hands on his heart and smiled.

"I'm not buying it." Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "Charlie got into your head but you'll not except the truth."

"Charlie's gone! Out in his body somewhere doing whatever! He can't possibly be in my head!"

"There are other ways!"

"How!"

"I haven't figured it out okay!" Kai flung his arms to his sides and panted in rage and confusion. Jay's went to put one foot in front of the other but Cole placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay, calm down. We can all talk this out, whatever this is." Cope said motioning his hand to Kai and back to Jay. The blue ninja harshly brushed Cole's hand off.

"Shut up! You don't even understand what's going on!" Jay growled to Cole and begin to walk to Kai. Jay had his hands ready to hit the angered fire ninja then Zane stepped to Jay's side.

"Finally, Zane can clear up this mess." Nya whispered to Cole, he nodded to her.

"No. Stopping Jay is foolish. Kai needs to be stopped, for good." Zane said staring Kai down. Jay smirked and looked to the nindroid.

"Came to your senses have you?" Jay asked Zane. The nindroid blinked his eyes with a nod.

"Woah, what is going on?" Kai asked now even more confused. He saw the same difference within Zane's artificial eyes.

"We can not let you harm Lloyd the way destiny has shown. We are preventing chaos. Master Charlie would not be pleased." Zane said and held up two fists. Jay face palmed and elbowed the nindroid, the ninja in white lowered his arms. "Yes?"

"You said to much idiot!" Jay explained with his arms flung up in the air.

"Perhaps I have." Zane dropped his arms completely. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Master Charlie? So he did mess with your mind!" Kai drew his eyebrows to a V. Nya inched closer to Cole.

"What do we do? What's going on?" Nya whispered so only he could hear.

"Not sure but we can find out later." Cole said and ran up to Zane. Cole jumped onto his back and the Earth ninja had the nindroid pinned to the ground.

Jay gasped, "Hey!" He went to kick Cole but Nya ran without thinking and grabbed Jay's shirt pushing him to the ground. Nya clinched her eyes shut and held him down. She had her hands grabbed onto the fabric on Jay's shoulders, he chest against the floor, and his cheek pressed onto the ground. The fabric was bunched up in Nya's hands and when her eyes opened she saw something strange stuck onto Jay's back.

Nya saw a little square on his lower back, like a sticker. Half was black and the other white. Nya switched to having one arm holding both of Jay's shoulder and in curiosity she ripped the little square. Jay cringed then his body was no longer tense. Nya turned her head to Cole who was struggling to hold Zane down.

"Cole! Rip off the square on Zane's back!" Nya shouted and stood from Jay's weakened body. Zane's eyes shrank and he struggled more.

"No! No!" Zane shouted and tried to flipped onto his back. Cole lifted the back on his shirt and pulled the completely white square off. The nindroid froze and limped onto the floor with his eyes open as well as Jay's. Nya looked to her brother standing at the stairs as if a statue. Cole sat by Zane on his knees.

Jay groaned and curled up into a ball hugging myself, his eyes closed. Zane sat up slowly and rested his back on the sail.

"What happened?" Zane asked looking at the floor.

Cole almost laughed, "Your saying you forgot?" He looked over at Zane.

"I am afraid the last thing I remember was Nya and I entering the Bounty after finding Jay." Zane looked to Cole with his usual straight face.

"Well you tried to hurt Kai." Cole bit his lower lip.

"Where is Kai?" Zane looked around and Cole's twitched to a small frown.

"He's- gone?" Cole said once he turned his head to the stairs. Kai was out of sight. "He probably went to the bedroom to calm himself." Cole nodded to himself and looked back to Zane.

"How is Jay?" Zane eyes rested on Jay who was in a ball still. Nya crouched next to him.

"He's awake but probably tired." Nya stood and looked to Cole.

"Bingo" A softly voice that belonged to Jay said.

Nya smiled a little, "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone kicked my head into an anvil. Wait that already happened." Jay said sarcastically and Nya had to shake her head. Cole looked over to his friend in blue.

"So what was the last thing you remember Jay?" Cole asked and Jay sat up. He rubbed his head where the bandages were.

"Lloyd and I were in For Weapons and there was a girl too, her name was Keira," Jay paused and looked to Nya, her eyes widened. "We were there because I don't remember what happened last and Lloyd needed to fix my bandage. What happened between Kai and I anyway?"

"You almost killed me." Kai said at the bottom of the stairs. The others thought he left but really he sat there thinking to himself.

Jay's heart stopped for a second, "I-I did?" Jay looked down and shook his head. "Lloyd told me that you tried to hurt me."

"Because that is what you must have told Lloyd." Kai said and stood into view. "Like a chain, Lloyd only told you what he heard."

The Bounty was silent and a breeze sung passed their ears.

Jay opened his mouth to said something but nothing came. He gulped and tried again. "I saw something terrible."

Kai turned and went up the stairs. He sat in front of Jay and the memories of the attack returned. "Better not attack me this time. Last you were telling me about your vision you choked me."

Jay went pale and looked down, "yeah.. that"

"You had a vision?" Nya said as she was studying the little squares that were once on Jay and Zane. The square that was on Zane was different from Jay's. At the corners of the square were thin steel rods. She planned on finding out what it was that had Zane and Jay under its control.

Jay nodded slowly. Silence again took over and all eyes remained on the Lightning ninja.

Jay's head snapped up and he rushed to his feet sloppily. "We- We have to get Lloyd!" Jay went to run to the railing but tripped over his own feet. Cole made it to his side and helped him up.

"Slow down. What happened with Lloyd?" Cole walked Jay to the rail and he leaned on it in panic. Kai felt a drop of sweat fall down his face.

Jay looked to Kai out of everyone and said, "Charlie's back."

* * *

**There are no words how to explain how sorry and terrible I feel! School was starting up (and personal stuff) and everything got really really really packed I almost could never really touch my devices. But I managed! Today was my first day of school and can I say it was crazy! Especially cause it was a new school. Wow I feels good to update and please don't be upset. **

**I actually again have to change the updating date because of school and homework and all. So the new date I am updating is Sunday. So I really hope that this is a better date to help me out and to have a nice chapter to read on a lazy Sunday afternoon.**

**Thank you guys for your patience, I really appreciate it. Peace for now. See you Sunday or next Sunday. **

**_~LeonardoTheLeader_**


	18. Under the Lightning Clouds

Chapter 18

No One's P.O.V.

Lloyd walked and walked and walked and well walked for who knows how long. No rest. No food. No drink. No stopping. Feet aching. Sweaty under his ninja garb and he wished for it all to stop. Lloyd's throat dryer than he thought, saliva would do nothing if he had it. Lloyd still hasn't regain his sight and never changed. Charlie suddenly growled and pushed Lloyd to the ground.

Lloyd coughed harshly once his chest hit the floor. Lloyd felt woozy and nearly passed out but Charlie kicked Lloyd's legs.

"Drink!" Charlie ordered and Lloyd felt the top of his head grow wet.

"You.. realize I can't see or move." Lloyd voice was almost unrecognizable. Charlie scowled an brought out a pocket knife. He cut off the zip tie from his wrists and Lloyd arms went to the ground. The boy in green slowly pushed himself up and his head turned to a passing river but he couldn't see the wonderful sight of shimmering rocks and the glowing crystal water. "Where is it?"

Lloyd reached out in front of him, missing the water. Charlie rolled his eyes and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"In front of you." Charlie answered coldly. Lloyd looked behind him where he thought Charlie was and made a 'really' face. Charlie smirked, "I'm right here."

Lloyd was surprised and turned his head to the right more.

"If you get water into your eyes it will burn, don't be stupid and try to clean your eyes." Charlie said and Lloyd twisted his body to the river again. Lloyd crawled a bit forward till he felt the water at his knees. Lloyd sat and cleaned his hands in the water, cupping his hands he drank down the water. His throat felt funny from not having anything in awhile so he went slow.

After a couple of times repeating the drinking system, Lloyd brought his face closer to the water and closed his eyes. He cleaned his face and didn't wish for the water to hit his eyes but did want his vision back.

Lloyd cleared his throat. "I know if I clean my eyes it will burn but if I did will I get my vision back after the pain?" Lloyd asked and Charlie bursted into laugher.

"That's funny! No of course not!" Charlie held his stomach and laughed. Calming himself, Charlie wiped a tear away, Lloyd was holding water cupped in his hands. "Your serious?!"

Lloyd went to cleaned his eyes and Charlie ran to him and kicked his hands. The water spilled on the dirt and Lloyd shock his hands drying the water off and from pain.

"Your crazy kid, if you keep doing stupid stuff like that then I will just watch you kill yourself. Heck! You can't even see!" Charlie grabbed the back of Lloyd's shirt and pulled him to his feet, choking him for a brief second. Lloyd swayed on his feet and Charlie dug for a new zip tie. "We're leaving."

Charlie searched his pocket and Lloyd stood there staring off at the blurs.

Charlie cursed under his breath, "You got lucky kid, that was my last zip tie. But I do have an idea."

Lloyd closed his eyes upset but relieved to not have a zip tie cutting into his skin. "And what would that be?" The green ninja asked going along, not very interested.

"This." Charlie said and pulled out some white powder within his fingers.

"You know I can't see." Lloyd said and didn't turn to the man.

Charlie smirked, "I know, that's what makes it better."

Charlie blew the whiter powder off of his hand and into the air around Lloyd's head. The green boy began to cough and held his hands by his mouth. Lloyd fell backwards into Charlie's open arms unconscious. Charlie rolled his eyes and pulled the boy onto his shoulder.

"This might be faster or an absolute pain." Charlie sighed to himself and walked through the river for it's currents weren't strong and the water wasn't deep. Charlie continued to walk to his destination Ninjago City.

* * *

The Bounty

Back at the Bounty, Nya had the control squares and the bag of white powder in a different room soon to be studied. Nya walked back onto the deck after moving them to a different room.

"If there were Charlie's control squares on Zane and Jay, couldn't there be some on any of us?" Nya pondered, Jay put his hands up thinking to himself, _'I'm clean.'_

"Where were the square thingys?" Jay questioned walking to Cole.

"Lower back" Cole answered and Jay lifted the back of the black ninja's garb. Jay rubbed his hand on Cole clear back checking for anything.

"Nothing here." Jay announced and Cole relaxed. Jay walked to Nya to check.

"Oh no you are not checking me." Nya said and put a hand up to stop him. Jay stopped in his tracks. Nya looked to Kai. "Kai is my sibling so it is fine for him to."

Kai shrugged and walked to his sister. Nya had her back from the group and Kai lifted the back of her shirt a little. "Clean."

Nya smiled and turned to check Kai. "Wait your checking me? Charlie couldn't have gotten me."

Nye sighed and lifted his shirt, "Your okay Kai." The fire ninja smirked knowing he was right.

"Now onto the next step, finding Lloyd and Charlie." Jay stepped in.

"Jay is correct, when we were under Charlie's control we both saw something that should not become reality." Zane added and Nya went off to the wheel of the Bounty to turn off auto pilot and get the adventure on a roll.

"Jay I think it is best you don't come with us." Cole said before Jay had the idea of going. The blue ninja opened his mouth to protest but he shrugged, nodding with a small smile. Jay turned to go follow Nya.

Everyone was in a rush. Nya was steering the Bounty towards Ninjago City while the ninja were gearing up to search on ground while the Bounty is stopped.

"The Bounty has reached its max of energy usage today, I will have to land the Bounty somewhere safer. But I am going to drop the anchor so right when you are on ground I will have to bring it back up. Metal is a conducer of-"

"Yeah yeah we get it sis! Just drop the anchor quickly and bring it back." Kai said anxious to find Lloyd and beat Charlie. Cole face palmed while Kai sat on the rail.

"Zane are you sure you can go?" Cole asked in worry and the nindroid nodded with a smile.

"I am alright, Cole. There is no need to worry." Zane said in monotone voice. Cole patted his shoulder.

"If you feels.. off or need a break tell us." Cole almost ordered and pointed a thumb to Kai and himself.

"I will inform you if that is the case." Zane assured his friends and he sat on the rail next to Kai.

The Bounty speakers clicked, "Good luck you guys and be careful of Charlie's white powder, don't breathe it in!" Jay voice came through.

Cole made a face and Zane immediately look to his friend, "Oh great he has more of that stuff?" Cole mumbled to himself. "Yeah I know Jay." Cole responded.

"You do? How? Why?" Jay questioned in confusion.

"Zane and I were trying to figure out what it was when we found you and I breathed it in. Zane wasn't affected because he's a nindroid." Cole explained and sat on the railing.

"What are you talking about?" Kai looked at the Black ninja completely lost.

"Right, Charlie has some white powder stuff if you breathe it in... I am not sure what happens I just coughed pretty bad." Cole answered with a shoulder shrug.

"It depends on how much you breathe in. You can cough, pass out or die." Jay quickly added onto what Cole had to say. Kai nodded with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, don't breathe in the white powder." Kai told himself while pulling his legs to the other side of the railing look down at the lightning in the clouds.

A loud painful sound of feed back spilled from the speakers. "You ready guys?" Nya's voice now came out.

"Yup." Kai answered while his friends pulled theirs legs to the other side of the railing. They climbed down to the anchor and stood on the ends. Zane and Cole hung on tight to the middle of the anchor. "What are you two doing?"

"Last time we did this I almost blacked out." Cole kept his grip tight.

"Last time my system nearly came to a stop." The nindroid blinked as his glowing blue eyes gave off little light.

Kai kept his eyes on the two and slowly hung tight to the middle.

"Anchor dropping on three... 3!" Nya skipped right to three catching them off guard and the metal stopper plummeted down. Once the ground met up with the anchor, swirls was all Kai could see. They recovered to their feet after a few minutes of cold rain hitting them and the anchor went back up to the Bounty.

The rain attempted to mat down Kai's hair but he constantly ran his fingers through his hair to keep it in shape.

"Okay team let's go look for Lloyd." Cole ordered and took the lead.

"Don't forget Charlie. And I thought we agreed not to be called team." Kai protested following the Earth ninja.

"Yes but I brought it back for old times sake." Cole said to the fire ninja. The search began for the missing green ninja and the evil doer.

* * *

Back with Lloyd

Lloyd snapped his head up and quickly noted he was still on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie dropped the boy to the floor and began to look at each building along the street they were in the middle of. No cars or citizens passed. Lloyd looked around and still couldn't see. He noticed the tall fuzzy buildings and made a guess he was in Ninjago City.

Charlie was being oddly quiet but Lloyd didn't complain. He stood up and Charlie just stared off looking at the buildings. Lloyd looked in the air for any signs of the Bounty. None.

Lloyd sighed and dropped his head, something in his head made him bring his head back up. In his sight a block away was a blob of the Bounty sitting there with what it looks like it had the anchor down. Lloyd smiled then looked back to Charlie's blurry figure, still staring at the buildings. Lloyd turned to the Bounty ran for it.

He felt joy inside, his friends were so close! Yet he felt fear, what if Charlie caught him? He knew the results were not going to be pretty. Lloyd came to a stop and held his arms out in front of him looking for the chain up. Lloyd eventually ran into it, literally. The green ninja climbed quite sloppily not being able to see very well. Lloyd pulled himself over the railing.

"Guys! Guys I'm here!" Lloyd shouted panting and held one hand to his chest. Lloyd squinted and walked to the closest wall, his hand touched against the wall and he went down the stairs slowly. "Guys?!"

Lloyd tried to look around but his sight wasn't doing him a favor. Eyes trying the scan the hallway he stood in. He heard a voice above his head and in excitement he turned around quickly to run up the stairs, instead he tripped over the last stair and lied on the ground holding his chest.

Lloyd closed his eyes and held his chest in pain, the pain worsened and Lloyd coughed.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!" A voice called but it was fainted and merely a fuzzy. For some reason he was scared of this voice. Lloyd groaned and didn't move.

"Lloyd! Get up!" Lloyd snapped awake from his realistic dream and couldn't open his eyes. He was wet top to bottom and a piece of cloth was over his eyes to protect them.

Lloyd groaned, "What's going on?"

"It's raining.. I had to cover your eyes." Charlie said over the rain and his fast foot steps.

Lloyd moved his hand to his eyes and touched the fabric. Charlie tossed Lloyd off his shoulder and his back hit a tree truck. The lightning flashing and the thunder roaring in the background. The green ninja let out a harsh breath. Charlie smiled and dug into his pocket Lloyd sat against the tree, curiously lifted the cloth to his forehead.

Lloyd gasped, "My vision got worse!" Lloyd blinked and blinked looking around. His vision was like trying to look through many layers of white plastic bag. Charlie quickly looked up.

"Hey! Keep that over your eyes!" Charlie ordered and Lloyd held a hand in front of his face.

"I can't see my hand! I can't see my hand!" Lloyd panicked. A drop of water from the wet tree above dropped down and rolled down between Lloyd's eyebrows and ran into his eye. "Ow."

Lloyd hissed and held a hand to his right eye. "Ow ow ow okay that really burns!" Charlie looked over and sighed in frustration.

"Kid you don't listen!" Charlie pulled the cloth over Lloyd's eyes as he was in pain.

"Why does it hurt?! It was one drop of rain!" Lloyd asked through his clinched teeth. He held both hands over his eye with the cloth between his hands and eye.

"Because the powder you breathed in got into your eyes. It's clouding your vision and water starts a chemical reaction causing it to bubble. I wouldn't be surprised if you can't see out of that eye anymore." Charlie said as if it was normal news to give. Lloyd opened his mouth agape.

"Why didn't the powder react to my eyes being moist? And you could have said that before I took off the blindfold!" Lloyd shouted to the evil doer.

"I tell what I want to tell, kid. I don't have to tell you anything." Charlie had a blank face but it didn't matter to Lloyd.

Lightning flashed and Charlie grabbed Lloyd's wrist, making the boy jump, and pulled him up.

"Time to move." Charlie said and Lloyd crossed his arms in warmth and frustration.

"What if I-" Charlie cut him off from his hand slapping over Lloyd's mouth.

"No one gets what they want." Charlie whispered and he leaned against the tree with Lloyd angered in his arm.

"Lloyd?!" A faint call was heard off in the woods. Lloyd's mouth opened under Charlie's hand, but Charlie beat him to it.

"If you dare to do something stupid you remember the consequences." Charlie threatened in a whisper. Lloyd hesitated but nodded slowly. Charlie had one arm around Lloyd arms and chest with the other over the mouth. Charlie began to walk away slowly.

"Lloyd are you out there?!" The voice called and Lloyd felt his heart beat fast.

_'Please find me please find me!'_ Lloyd cried out in his head. The green ninja knew what he had to do.

Lloyd bit down hard onto Charlie's hand and ran out of his grip. Charlie held in a scream while Lloyd tried to run blindly.

"Kai! Guys! Help me!" Lloyd shouted and he picked up the pace feeling confident.

"Lloyd?!" Lloyd heard a called to his left and stopped, he turned that direction. "Lloyd!"

They must have seen him and was about to take his blindfold off. Lloyd was stopped when something crashed into his side. Lloyd was on the ground with Charlie grabbing him.

"Let me go!" Lloyd shouted and tried to fight back, with the lack of sight he was getting nowhere.

"Lloyd! We're coming!" Lloyd knew that voice too well, Kai the Master of Fire.

"Guys!" Lloyd shouted and Charlie had Lloyd's wrists behind his back and pulled him up roughly. Kai, Zane and Cole were running to them, adrenaline rushing. Charlie held a cold piece of sharp metal found to be a knife to Lloyd's throat while holding him in a strange positions. The guys stopped a few meters away, panting and furious.

"Charlie.." Kai said if the word was poison. Lloyd was shaking from the cold rain and fear.

"I'm sorry.." Lloyd said and the knife was held closer to his throat.

"Your 'friend' has made stupid decision, trying to get to you. He knew the consequences for disobeying me and now you shall watch your 'friend' die." Charlie said and kicked Lloyd to his knees.

"But.. you can't kill me you need me." Lloyd said realizing the truth and Charlie twitched at that.

"I need no one, kid." Charlie said coldly and Lloyd interrupted again.

"No! You said you wanted power but what is the uses of a burnt out power source. If a light bulb is burnt out it will not light, like us elemental masters." Lloyd proved his point and Charlie growled in anger. Charlie pushed harshly with his foot against Lloyd's back and the blonde boy fell in mud.

"You want the kid? Come and get him." Charlie spat and gripped a good amount of white powder into one of his hands to stop all three of them. Kai cracked his knuckles.

"No problem." Kai glared at the evil man and curled his hands to fists.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I have good and bad news.**

**Bad- I am not posting weekly anymore.**

**Good- I am not stressed, you get longer chapters like this one and the chapters are just way better.**

**Some of you may know, I started school a while back and that added onto my stress. I have been going through some drama that is making my brain fling everywhere. Doing this benefits everyone and honestly my chest is lighter.**

**If I ever do plan on posting I will on any day. Keep your chin up. Good luck to everyone who started start are is going to start school. If you don't have school then good luck on anything that is your challenge.**

**_~LeonardoTheLeader_**


	19. A Sword's Warning

Chapter 19

No One's P.O.V.

Kai and Charlie ran to each other simultaneously and once they met in the center, their fists slammed straight into the other, their knuckles grinding against each other. With his hand holding powder, Charlie swung his fist holding the powder into Kai. While the powder hit Kai mostly on his chest and hit the ground below, the small portion of powder that hit his skin started to react. Kai started to cough and squint his eyes in pain, temporarily stunning and blinding him. Charlie then kicked him down to the ground. Cole ran up to Charlie with his scythe to only to get punched in the chest and Cole's grip on the weapon loosened. Charlie grabbed the weapon and the earth ninja growled at him. Charlie kicked Cole in the chest before he could attack him, Cole was sent back and into a tree. Charlie spun the scythe and observed the weapon before snapping the wood in half. The evil doer grabbed the blade carefully and ripped it from the slot and threw the blade at Cole. The curved blade hit the tree above Cole cutting one strand of hair off his head. Cole gulped at the accurate aim and his eyes landed on the sharp metal above. Zane studied Charlie's tactics and waited to find his chance to strike.

"It has begun," Charlie smirked and looked down to Kai.

Kai got up, wiping his teary eyes, and swung a leg up to kick Charlie, the menace grabbed Kai by the ankle and with the twist of his wrist, he spun Kai and sent him to the ground. Cole got up and ran to Charlie from behind to aid the slightly blinded Kai. As Charlie turned to Cole, he kicked him in the jaw then to the chest before landing on the ground again.

"You're too weak against me," Charlie cackled and grabbed Zane's wrist as he was sneaking his way over, and throwing the nindroid over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Kai quickly got up and started swinging his fists to Charlie, only realizing it is futile. Charlie blocked Kai's attacks with one hand when ducking under Cole's spinning kick. Zane got up out of Charlie's sight and ran back a few feet, and began to throw a few shurikens at Charlie. After jumping into the air and split kicking Kai and Cole in their faces and sending them back, he begins simply batting away the shurikens. Kai pulled out his sword to start swinging recklessly at Charlie, who began to duck and jump over the blade. Cole gets up and runs to Charlie only to be kicked down to the floor again. Kai swings his sword horizontally at Charlie, who only blocked the sword with his palm-open right hand. Charlie smacked the sword away with his other hand and kicked Kai, into a tree.

"He's much stronger", Zane stared in slight shock at Charlie, who picked up Kai's sword off the ground and started swinging it to Zane. The white ninja was not prepared for Charlie's fast attacks. The villain swung his free hand across the nindroid's face and immediately sticks the blade through his robotic abdomen. Zane began to glitch out, twitch hysterically, and fell to the ground, sparks flying out of his stomach.

Lloyd tried to squirm and look around.

"What's happening?"

"Only the destruction of your pathetic friends," Charlie chuckled and pulled the blindfold over his mouth, muting the green ninja.

Cole and Kai got up and ran to Charlie at once. Charlie backflipped over Cole and kicked Kai up into a tree. Cole turns to Charlie and he simply jumps up into the tree after Kai. Charlie's chuckles flood the treetops.

"You know you cannot stop me. Why do you try, Kai? Why do you try to beat me?"

Kai gets up and glares at Charlie. "You're not invincible, Charlie."

"Oh? Watch me. Watch me become invincible." He lunges to Kai to continue the brawl in the treetops. Kai performs a backflip onto another branch and beckons Charlie.

"Let's see what you got."

Charlie growls and jumps forward to Kai and as the two begin engaging in hand-to-hand combat, Cole begins to climb the trees to catch up to them. He just about reaches them when Kai jumps back down to the forest floor. Charlie spots Cole and starts kicking him until he loses his grip and falls down to the ground, landing on his back. Charlie jumps down to Cole and Kai as he rips an entire branch off a tree to start swinging at Charlie. Cole gets up and Charlie tosses him toward Zane's twitching body. Charlie rips a branch off a tree and he and Kai start recklessly swinging at each other.

Cole looks at Zane, who trembles trying to get up and pulls the sword out of his stomach and starts to glitch out more.

"Zane!" Cole moaned in pain and the nindroid suddenly slammed down to the ground and Cole's eyes began to tear up but his anger rose above it. "I'll be back for you." Cole quickly snatched the sword from Zane's hand and ran to Kai and Charlie.

Cole began swinging Kai's sword to Charlie and they began a brawl. The three combatants start swinging their weapons and Charlie kicked his foot at Kai in the chest, forcing him to drop his branch. Charlie stands between them with Kai to his left and Cole to his right. With both branches in each hand, Charlie starts to whack each ninja to his side and Cole tries to defend against each hit, and cutting one of the branches in half, with the sword. Charlie looks at the now sharpened stick and starts to swing the other at Cole, eventually disarming him of the sword and sticking the sharp stick through the right wrist of Cole's black ninja suit and pinning him to a tree. He breaks the other branch and sticks the two halves into the left wrist and right ankle of Cole's suit to the tree.

Kai runs to Charlie and kicks Charlie to the ground. Charlie smiles at his advantage and grabs Kai's ankle throwing him into a tree, running to Kai and smirks.

"Is that all you've got?" Charlie began to chuckle and kicks Kai's weakened body. Kai only coughs and tries to get up weakly, while Charlie grabs a large branch and swings it across Kai's face. The leaves and sticks scratch against his face as Kai falls to the ground, stunned and almost unconscious. Only a low moan escaped his lips.

Cole manages to free himself from the tree with a few rips at the ends of his suit, he runs to Charlie with the mighty swing of his fist, and punched Charlie into the tree behind Kai. Charlie climbs out of the imprint and jumps to Cole, while they both begin to exchange punches and kicks. Cole picks up Charlie and starts to slam him repeatedly to the ground. Charlie picks up one of Zane's unattended shurikens and swings it across Cole's wrist, causing him to scream and drop Charlie. The villain gets up and with a powerful kick, sends Cole through the woods, stumbling against the ground and trees. He gets up slowly and weakly, the Earth Ninja looks around for Charlie as he drops down on to Cole's shoulders and starts to twist Cole around like a puppet, causing the ninja to become dizzy. He jumps off of his shoulders and charges with enough energy to jump up and kick Cole into the newly made ditch. Charlie stands back on his feet and looks down at the submerged Cole in a sarcastic pity.

"Too bad even you don't stand a chance against me." He chuckled and looked back at Kai and Zane, both on the ground, still. Zane's head twitches and Kai weakly moans. Charlie grabs Kai's sword once more and stabs it into to ground next to Cole's head as a warning. Charlie then walks away from the three outmatched ninjas in victory.

Lightning illuminated the scene, thunder cracking short after. Lloyd heard footsteps from the wet twigs snapping and the splash of mud, he pulled the cloth from his mouth back to his eyes for protection.

"D-Did we win?" Lloyd asked with a small smile, a cold unwelcoming hand rested on Lloyd's left shoulder. He immediately felt uneasy with this presents.

"They lost miserably. Good thing is I wasn't the one who lost but than again I never doubted myself." Charlie chuckled and when he said the word 'miserably' it was in a dark tone.

The poor boy frowned. "Are they-"

"Dead? Yes" Charlie paused and frowned, "You disobeyed me and now they paid the price. You could have let them live but you had to be selfish and attempt to return to them. Its your fault Lloyd." Charlie smile at the last part knowing the boy in green must be devastated.

"But.. T-they...That's not true!" Lloyd shouted and went to stand. Charlie's hand pressed down on Lloyd's shoulder and he went back to his knees.

"Oh no its very much true. I would show you the traumatizing scene but you are blind as a bat." Charlie spat and realized it was time to continue his goal. He harshly grabbed Lloyd's arm yanking him to his feet. "We are wasting time. Come on."

Lloyd's breathing was uneven in panic and sadness. "No.." Lloyd made fists. Charlie perked up at his silent tone.

"What did you say kid?" Charlie grinned at the little debate. Lloyd's lips trembled then he controlled it to a snarl.

"I... I'm not going with you, you can't make me follow you." Lloyd raised his voice and went to turn to Charlie's direction but instead turned his back to the menace.

Charlie tsked and Lloyd stiffened more to hear Charlie was behind him.

"You're just a full package aren't you?!"

Lloyd growled turning Charlie's direction and punched a fist forward. Sadly, he missed by a few feet causing Charlie to laugh. Lloyd moved his blindfold to his forehead and looked around. He saw blurs to his disappointment. But something made Lloyd stop, the eye that was hit by water was worse than the other.

"I am not going with you Charlie." Lloyd said ready for what he believe would come next. Lloyd pulled the blindfold over his eyes.

"You would stay out here, not able to see, in the rain? You are desperate to die!" Charlie almost smiled and dug his fingers into Lloyd's shoulders. "You're too much. You're staying with me."

"No I'm not!" Lloyd, knowing his opponent was in front of him, he kicked forward and Charlie stumbled back. But from the blindfold over his eyes, he couldn't even keep track of his target from just his hearing. Charlie was too quick for the overwhelmed Lloyd and jumped up kicking Lloyd across the temple, sending him down to the ground. Lloyd scrambled to get up to his feet.

"Face it boy. You got nothing on me." Charlie smirked and a hand rested on his hip.

Lloyd rubbed his eyes over the blindfold and pulled it up to regain his vision. He blinked a few times but everything he saw was only in a blurry blob. Before he could even get used to his surroundings, by sound, Charlie ran to Lloyd and kicked him into the distant woods, sending him through many trees and into a strong rock that now had a crack in it. Tree leaves swayed from the boy who flew by. Charlie walked slowly toward the weaker Lloyd and smirked.

"Even if you don't wear that blindfold, you still cannot see. Trying to stop me is pointless. I expected you, the Green Ninja, to have some brains." He started to crackle and crack his knuckles.

Lloyd only fell to the ground, landing on his weakened knees, moaning in pain.

"At last the ninja are no more." Charlie held up his hand to deliver another hard blow down to Lloyd's head to knock the poor boy unconscious, only his hand was stopped. Someone grabbed his wrist before he could strike Lloyd. Kai, weak and injured, stood shakily in between them.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" Charlie growled as he punched Kai and with his other hand he grabbed the fire ninja's arm and threw Kai over behind Lloyd and over the rock. Kai hit the rough ground and started to slip into darkness. Charlie walked over to Kai and stomped his foot on his chest and pressed down. Kai groaned in pain and his breathing quickened. Charlie then picked him up by the ninja garb and shook his head in disappointment. Kai's eyes closed and Charlie sighed.

"Stupid ninja." Charlie threw Kai to the side right into mud and looked back at Lloyd. Lloyd tried to get up on his feet to run but Charlie immediately caught up with him, sending him to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

**Hey Guys! *sighs* I know it has been forever! But I swear I have an explanation! First of all I had two family members pass away recently which has my feelings locked in a box. I am doing better now I just hard to get back on track. I was going to update for Christmas as someone requested but my editor wasn't done in time. I gave them till New Years to get me the chapter but again they didn't finish. Then I gave them to my Birthday which was January 15 BUT THEY DIDN'T FINISH! Long story short I have been focusing on my other story which I update every month now. I have decided to take editing this story into my own hands. What do you guys think of the chapter? I really did miss you peeps! But for now it is a farwell. Peace!**

_**LeonardoTheLeader~**_


End file.
